Secrets of the Four Points
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: Chapter 6 is up and once again I'm sorry but the quotations are messed up. I am working to solve the problem so bear with me. Summary: James and Will make it to the island but not before Nicodemus, and Jasmine is reunited with an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Four Points of Secrets  
Ob1MegOb1

Quick Summary: This story is going to be interesting as I just thought of this a few days ago when I was falling asleep.:) I among many was not happy with the end that came with James Norrington. This story is hopefully a retribution for that. Enjoy!

Prologue

She didn't notice the weight that fell within her pocket as he kissed her. He was passing on something he had kept secret for so long now, something about him he had never been willing to expose. His family had lived in fear for so long, the pain of what they had lost still so real in their hearts. Now he only hoped those he cared about most would now be looked after, and that some day she would forgive him for what he had done. His eyes seemed fearful as she pulled away and it was then she feared she would never see him again. 

Elizabeth Sparrow watched as the _Flying Dutchman _ disappeared into the fllash of green light. Ten years now seemed like forever. She had lost so much in these past few days that it almost seemed unfair. But then it seemed everybody had lost something. She had lost her husband, he had lost his freedom, Jack...well Jack was sure to lose something sooner or later.

Many of them had made sacrifices she could never repay, and there were some greivances that were still left unanswered. She picked up the Singapore jacket and boots she had worn during her short time as the captain fo the _Empress, _a lifetime ago it felt now. She could still see the desperate look in Sao Feng's eyes as he had died. And even worse yet she could still remember the night she had been imprisoned on the Dutchman. It was as she was picking up the jacke that she finally found what James Norrington had left for her that very night.

She gently reached in to pull out a long chain, fairly reminscent of the one she had kept the pirate medallion on all those years ago. The pendant of the necklace comprised of four swords intersecting at their four points and the setting sun in the background. Elizabeth stared at it curiously. The setting sun made her think of the freedom Jack had once described to her. How being apart of the ocean and being a pirate was the peak of freedom.

As she turned the pendant over, it was then she saw set inthe back a folded piece of paper expertly fitted within the braces of the necklace. The ink was smudged but she stared in utter amazement as to what the note read.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,  
If this has reached you am I most likely dead because of my actions. For all the sins that I have committed against you, please forgive me. Although I can not reveal the details of this necklace, I only hope its rightful owner shall some day find you and will explain everything there. I wish the greatest safety in all your actions and for your life to be filled with the greatest happiness.  
Farewell my Dearest Elizabeth,  
James Norrington_

Elizabeth's hand covered her mouth as the warm tears streamed down her face. He had given her this knowing he wasn't going to survive that night. He had known...oh James. But as the sadness of the moment began to wear off, she wondered who this was meant for? 

James had stated that the person who owned it would eventually find her. But how would she know that? And in what form would this person appear? James had never claimed to another loved one such as lover or family. So who could have been so important in his heart that he had risked giving it to her? For a second she thought maybe he had intended it for her. But now that couldn't be, he had made it sound like the person would know what it meant. And of course Elizabeth had no idea what the necklace was or what it stood for.

She gently closed her hand around the the emblem and slowly returned it to where she had found it. She didn't know who would come for this, but she had ten years to wait. Hopefully this person would become known before then.

Chapter One  
3 Months to the Night

The storm had come up faster than any of them had expected. Jasmine could hardly keep steady on the deck as her captain quickly tried to shout out orders. The run stung against her face as stray strands of her midnight hair also clung to her face, obscuring her vision. Two years they had been lucky in not coming upon unfortunate weather. But now they were faced with a horrible gale that showed no signs of ending.

Her hands gripped the railing as she desperately searched for anything in the twilight. Suddenly in a flash of lightening she could make out an island in the distance. Relief coursed through her, they may survive this yet.

she called.

I saw it! he answered back his Scottish brogue traveling on the wind. If anyone could pilot this ship to safety It was Ciaran O'Connolly. A wave broke over the bow knocking her down. Thank goodness she had abandoned the hundred pound dresses last year and was now comfortable in the garb of men. If her brother saw her now though he would have a fit. That is if they ever found him.

Hold on! Ciaran called, This could be rough! 

Jasmine knew it was too dangerous to land near the rocks, they were going to have to beach the ship. The large ship landed heavily on the beach knocking nearly everyone to their feet. Jasmine glared back at Ciaran. He shrugged his shoulders, Don't sayI didn't warn you!

Jasmine smiled as they slowly and carefully descended from the ship. Hopefully there would be nearby caves they could find shelter in. But as she looked up she could see a light shining on top of the hills. As she focused her vision better she could see it was a house. 

she called, Do you see that? he called, And I would rather take my chances in there than out here!

She nodded her head, the stinging rain already chilling her to the bone. 

It commanded every ounce of Elizabeth's strength to close the banging shutters. She gave a loud sigh of exasperation as it finally latched. What ghastly weather, she muttered to herself. The house was not the best built but it was enough to provide her some comfort.

Suddenly there was loud banging on the door. Her hand immediately shot to the pistol on the table. She also fingered the sword around her belt as well. Who goes there? she called.

She was surprised to hear a woman's voice answer. Please we only wish to seek shelter from the storm. Our ship washed ashore and we have nowhere to go!

Elizabeth slowly approached the door and cautiously opened it. There at her doorway stood a woman. Her long midnight hair was pulled back in a braid but soaking wet. As she looked into the eyes of the woman though she saw something familiar in them. Like she had seen her before. Despite the skepticism she had developed over the past months something seemed trustworthy in this woman.

My God please get inside this weather could kill a person. Surprisingly only 7 or 8 people came in. And this woman seemed to be the only one among them.

I am sorry to impose upon you, she said very calmly, We had no coice.Of couse, Elizabeth said placing some more logs on her fire so the room could become a little warmer, I couldn't imagine leaving anyone in this weather.Well once again mame, one of the men suddenly spoke up,Thank you.

She smiled extending her hand to the young woman who like her she realized was dressed in men's garb, My name is Elizabeth Turner.

The woman's eyes went wide as she said this, Wait were you formally Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the Governor to Port Royal? Elizabeth slowly nodded her head as the woman seemed about to faint on the spot.

You are Elizabeth Swann! she cried gripping Elizabeth's shoulders, God I have searched for two years for my brother and now I may actually have the chance to find him!

Elizabeth stared confused at her, I'm sorry?Miss Swann my name is Jasmine Norringtion. I am James Norrington's sister. 

At first Elizabeth only stood there in shock,wondering if this was just a joke. The woman's eyes seemed to plead to her. It was then she placed the familiarity in those eyes. Those eyes that had pleaded to her all those months ago.

_You go I will follow, James said still staring up at where the crew memeber had spotted them. _

Elizabeth looked at his face suddenly realizing...he had no intention of leaving. But if he stayed here he would surely be killed. You're lying , she said outright.

His eyes turned to her silently pleading for her to leave. She had no intention of doing so though, no matter how much he asked. She wasn't leaving him behind.

Jasmine had now kneeled down in front of Elizabeth. She could see shock in her eyes and she had been expecting it. James had always kept their family a secret, as had she. Elizabeth muttered, He never spoke of a siser.

Jasmine sighed, I know and there is much I owe to you in explanation. Despite you not knowing me, believe me I know a lot about you through James. Believe me there was not a moment these past few years that he didn't talk of you.

Elizabeth's heart broke at the word's. She had always known how much James had cared about her but to actually here of it from another person was...unbearable. Elizabeth shook here head in confusion, But why? Why would he never speak of you?It was for our protection. You know he had many enemies, and he did it for my safety. When we were young we lost our older brother in an...incident and James has always been protective of me ever since. Jasmine knew this would never be enough, sometime she would have to tell her what really happened.

Elizabeth stared at her as if not believing her. Jasmine sighed once more just trying to think of any way to convince her. She then reached within her shirt pulling out a necklace with four swords all meeting at one point. Elizabeth eyes widened at the sight of it. It wasn't possible it couldn't be...

_Someday the owner will come looking for this..._

My God, Elizabeth muttered, You're the one.

Jasmine's eyes silently pleaded with her, Please Elizabeth I don't won't to interrupt your life here, I just need answers. If you have seen James please tell me.

Jasmine watched as Elizabeth's eyes became dark and downcast. She stared at her confused, How long have you been looking for James? she muttered softly. It took every ounce of her strength to ask. If she didn't know...

Two years, she said softly, We've been searching for two years. Ever since he went after Jack Sparrow. I became worried when I didn't receive word from him after the hurricane. Shortly afterwards I left to look for him. We've been trying to get news from Port Royal but ever since the East India Trade Company we've been having trouble receiving current news.

Elizabeth swallowed and her heart seemed to break, So you heard nothing about how James was wanted for arrest because of aiding in the escape of a pirate?

Jasmine took a deep breath and turned to the crew, Could you leave us be for a moment.Yes mame, O'Connolly said, Come on lads lets give them some privacy.

As the room emptied out Elizabeth reached over to a nearby chest. From the chest came the Singapore outfit and laying waiting within...the necklace James had left her. The exact same necklace this woman now wore around her neck.

Jasmine slowly sat down across from her uncrossing her arms and then not, and then wringing her hands nervously. Elizabeth's heart began to break...she was expecting the worse. Finallly after a long awkward silence she said, It was because he let Jack go isn't it?That was the excuse Beckett used for the arrest order yes.

Suddenly Jasmine's eyes burned at the mention of his name. So Beckett was behind the whole East India movement? Elizabeth said softly, But he only used the arrest order so that Will would find Jack and bring back his compass which pointed to what you desired most. He wanted Davy Jone's chest so he could have control of the sea. Jasmine asked.

I'm sorry, Elizabeth said sadly, Will is my husband.

Jasmine smiled, So you ended up marrying Will Turner?

Ellizabeth smiled as well, Yes I did, three months ago. But meanwhile while Will was looking for the heart, I escaped looking for them both. I managed to find Jack... she paused, And James at the pub in Tortuga.

Jasmine's eyes widened, What in God's name was he doing in Tortuga?He was ashamed of what happened. He had felt he had lost all his honor in that one moment, that one decision.

Jasmine's eyes closed and Elizabeth could see the pain behind them. How could she have not heard any of this? So you found him on Tortuga and then what?

It was then Elizabeth went on to explain of how they had found Davy Jone's chest, the three way fight between Will, Jack, and James which Jasmine only shook her head about. She told of how James had pretended to sacrifice himself by taking the chest away from them to save them. And how he had gone to Beckett to regain his honor and status by giving him the heart of Davy Jones. At this Jasmine looked like she was about to lose her nerve, No that can't be. James would never deal with Beckett never! 

Elizabeth sighed, I'm sorry to say this, he became an admiral under Beckett.

Jasmine's mouth dropped in horror, No it can't be he would never...not after what he did to our family he would never...

Elizabeth only watched helplessly as she sat there wondering why on God's Earth James would have done such a thing. When he found out that Beckett killed my father though he soon realized he was not on the right side.

Jasmine shook her head laughing softly to herself, I have been telling him that for years.

Elizabeth continued though, One night I was serving as Captain on the Empress when our ship was attacked by Davy Jones. James spared our crew though and delivered us to the brig. He wanted me to stay in his quarters but I thought he might have had something to do with my father's murder so I was angry with him.He worshipped your father, Jasmine muttered, He respected him as a person, as an individual. He would gave never done anything to harm your father.

Elizabeth nodded, I know. That night he broke us out of the brig and delivered us back to the Empress. We had to cross across cables to get there so it was a painstaking process. He then warned me about an attack by Beckett. It was then I asked him to come with us.

Jasmine looked at her surprised, You did?

Elizabeth nodded, Yes I did and he would have come but we were spotted. He told me to go and he would follow. I knew he was lying though and still begged him to come. But he convinced me to get going and I did. But the shipmate who had spotted us approached James saying nobody leaves the ship and he began to go a bit crazy. I called to James and started heading back in his direction, but he shot the cable and we feel into the ocean. When I surfaced the mate had stabbed James. She stopped and looked at Jasmine. I'm sorry, James died that night.

At first Jasmine's face was unreadable she only sat there staring at Elizabeth like she was crazy. Elizabeth could sense the battle going on inside her and it seemed like she was on the verge of sobbing. I don't believe you, she said softly, Not James I can't have lost him too.

It was then Elizabeth reached back into the pocket and took out the necklace, He slipped this into my pocket that night. And he left me a note saying someday the owner of this would find me.

Jasmine extended a shaking hand and took it from her. She covered her mouth with her other hand and and was bent over silent sobs shaking her body. God no, she said her voice shaking violently, That man took everything from me. He took away the man I loved and now both my brothers. It isn't fair! she screamed.

Beckett is dead as well as Jones. They both now have payed for their crimes.

Jasmine only sobbed at the thought of how alone she was now. She had had James to lean on for so long after their older brother died. And now she had no one.

My Lady, O'Connolly said, We have trouble.

Jasmine quickly wiped the tears from her eyes even though she knew nothing could escape Ciaran. What is it?I don't know how he did it, but he followed us through the storm. she said now standing up, How is that possible?I don't know, but its not safe here anymore. Ciaran's eyes shown with a fear that Jasmine hardly ever saw. She knew he was worried they wouldn't get the ship off in time before being spotted.

What's going on? Elizabeth asked noting the fear in everyone's eyes.

Jasmine quickly placed James emblem around her neck and for a moment Elizabeth could have swore she saw a flash of light. What the bloody hell? she asked.

Jasmine said her voice shaking, I know I haven't given you many answers and I do intend to do so. But one of our family's greatest enemies has managed to track us here. Its not safe for any of us not even you. So please come with me, its the only way. Come with me and you shall know everything, but realize you are going to learn about James you could never comprehend. I'm not saying you have to come but ...you need to come.

Elizabeth shook her head, Well given those choices... She wasn't sure if this was the best course of action, but she was curious as to what this secret was James had kept for so long. She quickly gathered some things and they headed back into the storm. 

Please Please Please Please Review!  
Thank You! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret of Four Points  
Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 2  
Battling the Storm

The storm had not yet abated as they swiftly exited Elizabeth's home. If anything the rain was coming down harder and colder than ever. Jasmine quickly grabbed Elizabeth's arm and began to lead her down to the beach. Ciaran was already way ahead of her and shouting orders by the time they reached it. Elizabeth stared up in awe at the ship entitled _The Black Lady_. 

It belonged to my other brother, Gerard, Jasmine shouted noting Elizabeth's gaze, After he was killed the ship was somehow returned to Port Royal. Since then me and James have kept it hidden. When James went missing this was the only ship I could afford to use.

Elizabeth only stared in astonishment as they quickly clambered aboard. Jasmine called, How long until we are under way! She hoped soon, the last thing she wanted right now was to get involved in a skirmish with Nicodemus.

Not long M'Lady! Ciaran called still shouting orders to the others. The sailors scrambled in every direction but the surface had become extremely slick and the crew was constantly stumbling and falling.

Jasmine stared out anxiously as the tide slowly began to come in. She couldn't see anything on the horizon and her heart felt a pang of hope that maybe they would escape this unscathed. She reached within her shirt gripping the two necklaces that lay beneath. It still hadn't sunk in yet, that he was gone. It felt like just yesterday she had seen him, and how unfortunately that day had been in argument. Two small tears fell down her face at the thought. You had promised me James, she whispered, You promised me.Why James!? Why must you do this? she exclaimed taking his packed items from the chest and attempting to return them to where they belonged. Why are you so obsessed with catching him! Why can't you let him disappear from our lives like before?Because it is my job, my duty, he said taking back his belongings, eyes glaring at her. She knew that wasn't the real reason why he was doing this. He had carried it for so long, ever since Gerard had died. A thorn in his heart that had yet to be removed.

Oh don't preach to me again about your duty! she said, Just because you're upset about Elizabeth--This has nothing to do with Elizabeth! The only reason you don't want me going after Jack is because you still love him! he shouted a little to harshly. She stared up at him hurt at his words. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Please James don't go. I don't want to lose you too.

He turned back towards her, his eyes softening. He knew this past few weeks had been hard while he hunted down the man they had once called friend. Jasmine had become so dependant on him and Gerry as brothers, he could almost understand how much she didn't want him leave. He was her only friend on the entire island, and that was partially his fault. Him being too protective as always. He gently lifted her chin, Hey, it will be alright old girl. You and me have survived a lot, I think I can survive finding Jack and getting some answers.

She smiled, Just promise me you'll come back. If she lost him she wasn't sure what she would do.

He rested his forehead against hers smiling, I promise. I'll be back in a couple of months and we can finally put all this behind us.

He then hugged her and gathered his things as they walked out to the Dauntless. She waved good-bye as he left once again to rid the world of injustice. This was the first time though, she feared she would never see him again.

a voice suddenly called breaking her thoughts. She looked to see Ciaran standing beside her, Are you alright? Damn he always knows when something was wrong.

I'm fine, she said suddenly noticing that they had managed to get out to sea. She sighed grateful for their efforts. She had also noticed that the rain had finally decided to stop. Of course she muttered.

I think we have lost him for now, Ciaran said, And Miss Turner has been asking for a word. She sighed knowing she couldn't put this off anymore.

Thank you Ciaran, she said smiling, I think its time we try stopping at Tortuga. If he was going to be anywhere it was going to be there. That's where his precious water of life was.

Ciaran raise his eyebrows in surprise, Tortuga mame? Are you sure? she said solemnly, Now that I know what happened to James, there is someone else I need to find.And who might that be?

She turned heading towards her quarters before answering, Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth sat staring at the contents of the quarters. It was very simple, obviously Jasmine hadn't spent very much time packing before leaving. There was one personal item on the wall next to the bed. A portrait of four young people, one she definitely recognized as Jasmine. She smiled to herself, probably because she was the only woman there. As she slowly examined the picture she then also saw James was one of them as well. She smiled at the sight, he seemed so happy, so at peace, so different from the man she knew. The other man she didn't recognize but she had to figure he was Gerard, they all had the same eyes.

And then she noticed the last man in the picture and her eyes opened in amazement. His hair was shorter, his teeth less golden, and his appearance overall more...clean. she muttered.

Yes it's Jack, Jasmine said behind her. Elizabeth turned to her eyes filled with confusion.

But James and Jack by all accounts...Hated each other? Jasmine said raising her eyebrow at Elizabeth smiling. She slowly walked over to the picture gently touching James face. I told you, you were going to find out things about James you would never believe. I guess I should add into that category, Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth sat on the bed in astonishment as Jasmine pulled up a chair in front of her. So you mean after Jack saved me and James arrested him...throughout that whole exchange James knew Jack and Jack knew him?Actually no, Jasmine said reaching into a chest and pulled out a vial, It had been many years since Jack had seen any of our family so Jack didn't know it was James. But as you probably remember James knew right away it was Jack. Do you want something to drink? Jasmine asked smiling.

Elizabeth said, But James was going to have Jack hung the next morning. Not very cordial of an old friend is it.

Jasmine smiled, Ah but it was. You see if James had really despised the prisoner like he did with Jack, he would have hung him shortly after capture.Yes but that's not proper protocol, Elizabeth answered back.

Not if you despise him enough. When you are in a position of power you can do as you choose. You could tell my brother despised him and yet he was willing to postpone his execution. Did you ever wonder why James was so willing to let Jack get away?

Elizabeth sat back against the wall her mind reeling. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. I think I had better explain things from the beginning, Jasmine said softly.

Yes I think that is best, Elizabeth answered. 

Well then here we go, Jasmine began.

Me, James, and Gerry had always been close in every aspect. We were all only two years apart in birth. Gerry was the oldest, then two years later was James, and then two years later I was born. We were unfortunate to lose both our parents to fever, but fortunately Gerry was sixteen, James fourteen, and I twelve. We were able to care for ourselves and we all cared for each other deeply.

A year later we met a young man by the name of Jack Sparrow. He was a vagabond who had no definite home and had apparently left it years before. He was the same age as Gerry and they bonded very quickly. Tell me did Jack ever give you the freedom speech?

Elizabeth was quite taken back by the question, Well yes actually he did.Did he ensnare you with it? she asked.

Elizabeth began to answer but stopped, Well he was quite drunk at the time, but...yes he did.Well you might be quite disappointed to find that he's been giving that speech for years. He ensnared all three of us with that speech, and suddenly piracy seemed like a worthy pursuit. So at the end of that year Gerry left with Jack to go begin pirating. He said it was necessary that he went first so that when me and James came on everything would be set. They were gone for four years after that. Gerry always kept in touch with us and it seemed the venture was going well.

Elizabeth nodded her head, signalling her to go on.

Anyway six more years passed I was twenty-three then and spent most of the time keeping house, while James was beginning to train with the Royal Navy figuring most of that stuff would come in handy when we left. It was then we received the word. She stopped for a moment as she tried to figure out how to say it. We received word that Gerry had been killed in a pirate fight. And that somebody from inside his and Jack's gang had set it up. Jack though had escaped unscathed.

Elizabeth could see the pain in her eyes as she said this. Something had happened between her and Jack. It almost seemed like she had gotten lost in a memory.

_Jasmine gently lay the flower on the surface of the water, tears gently streaming down her eyes. The funeral had been earlier but it had been no justice for Gerard. After losing their parents they all had depended solely on each other. Now that group had just gotten smaller._

She then heard footsteps behind her. she said getting up hoping it to be him. He had been so distant after hearing of Gerard's death. Burying himself in his training, and it looked like his career may now become one in the Royal Navy. But her heart stopped as she saw Jack standing there.

He held up his hands his eyes begging to her. No Jasmine please I just want to talk.

She stared at him angrily, There is nothing to talk about Jack. I should have known when you stopped writing to me that something was wrong.No Jasmine ye don' understand, Jack said, Me and Gerry were betrayed I had nothing to do with his death.

She lifted her head the tears now streaming down her face, Then why are you not hurt? Why aren't you dead with Gerard? a voice called. It was James.

Please Jas I know I don't deserve yer fergiveness but please.

Her eyes were cold though and Jack knew he had lost her. Then James came running down the beach, when he saw Jack he drew his sword. Get away from her pirate! he said eyes just as cold as hers. I should have known you would come here. Well you won't find any sympathy in our family anymore!Please Jack, Jasmine said softly, Just go.

Jack's eyes were hurt and he knew no matter what he said they would never believe him now. 

You thought Jack was the traitor. Elizabeth said interrupting her thoughts.

She shook her head, We eventually found out it was a young man who served in the East India Company when it was still young. He had infiltrated their gang and betrayed them. A young noble named Cutler Beckett.

Before Elizabeth could respond, the ship gave a violent rock and they both braced themselves as they were hit again. Now Jasmine could make out the distinct sound of canons. Jasmine leapt up to the deck and could see in the distance a dark ship. She was relieved it wasn't Nicodemus but on the other hand she had no idea who it was.  
_  
_As Elizabeth got up to the deck though she only sighed in exasperation, Oh no. Jasmine asked confused.

Its the Black Pearl.__

Please Please Please Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Secret of Four Points  
Ob1MegOb1 

Chapter 3  
An Unescapable Obsession

A vast and unending ocean, dark, forbidding, and neverending in all directions. The single light upon the dark surface was only that of several lamps, mere pinpricks of light in an everlasting emptiness. The lamps hung loosely at the head of thousands of rowboats all carrying forlorn, lost figures. They all waited for that last journey to the locker and to fully give themselves to the death which had taken them. 

In the thousands of rowboats one Admiral sat thoroughly lost and bored out of his mind. He sighed in frustration at the thought of eternity in this dismal, abhorred blackness. His uniform still remained but the flair of pride had long drained from its seems. He had finally thrown the god damned wig to the ocean to claim and now his hair was loose around his face. Even he a man of fine upstanding character couldn't take formalities forever. Jas would have smiled at him with her big I told you so grin. _As much as you won't admit it James the pirate still runs in your blood, even if being held captive. _Oh Jas, he thought dismally if only you could have seen my final act.

His mind constantly reeled back to that final night aboard the Dutchman. How on one half he had been his usual brave self and on the half just as stupid as ever. He may have saved the woman he loved but he had condemned his sister to lonliness and a sorrow he had vowed she would never feel again. Ironic that his last thoughts had been of Elizabeth, but now they were only of his sister. His poor sister he would now suffer the world alone.

His eyes closed wishing this damn eternity would end and maybe he could be at peace. Maybe...he thought distantly...maybe he could see his brother... his mother and father maybe they could all be together again. But the pain still roamed free for Jasmine and how nothing could be complete without her.

It was then he didn't notice the vast ship approaching or the voice of recognition at the sight of him. the voice said softly. And yet James still did not move from his position.

James Norrington? the voice called now with more urgency. It was then the familiarity hit James. 

he said eyes opening slowly and looking up. It was then he looked up to see the familiar young eyes. The same determined eyes that had been so resolute in saving Elizabeth every time. He was surprised now to see that same determined look at the sight of finding him.

My god it is you, Turner said his hand extended, Come with me James we have a lot to talk about.

James stared up at him confused, Why whats wrong. What could you possibly want with me now? I'm dead.I know, William said, But come aboard we'll let your mind heal a bit and I'll tell you whats happening. Someone needs your help.

His eyes suddenly blazed, he asked, What has happened to her?

Will shook his head quickly, Its not Elizabeth. Its your sister. Jasmine is in trouble.So thats the Pearl then, Jasmine said staring at the ominous dark ship. The subject of her brother's obsession for so long, and something Jasmine had waited nearly her whole life to see...again. James had always moaned and groaned so much about the Pearl this..the Pearl that. But all she remembered was that haunting ship when her and James had made the crossing with the Swann's from England all those years ago. 

What do you want us to do? Ciaran asked, They have already fired warning shots.A surrender flag, Elizabeth said quickly, If we can get them within close proximity and they see me, they won't fire.

Jasmine nodded in agreement, Do it. I want everybody armed with a weapon though. And at Elizabeth's curious glance, Just in case, Jasmine said calmly.

Aye mame, Ciaran said quickly.

As everybody quickly got to arming themselves Jasmine stood next to Elizabeth strapping a gun to her belt, along with a sword. I hope you're right Ms. Turner.Me too, she said softly, But hopefully we can get some answers from Jack since this is his ship.

Jasmine's eyes suddenly became nervous, This is his ship? Ciaran glanced in her direction and Jasmine knew he was thinking what she was thinking. They were going to need more than just answers from Jack. Her heart felt heavy. She had neither seen or spoken to Jack since Gerry's funeral. Not even when he had been in Port Royal two years ago, thanks to James. 

As the ship came closer though Jasmine felt uncomfortable. What if he wasn't on the ship? Didn't James say that the ship had been taken from him once before, what if it had been taken again? And she had heard nothing but unfortunate things about Captain Barbossa. The las

Elizabeth moved to the side of the ship in hopes of getting a better look. She smiled as two members of the Black Pearl came to the side of the Pearl. They both stared in amazement at her before both, Poppet! Captain, Captain its Miss Elizabeth sir.

Jasmine then stared as a dark figure approached, huge hat, filthy and a monkey on his shoulder. Pirates, she thought to herself both fascinating and disgusting at the same moment. 

Ms. Turner, Barbossa said, It be a pleasure to see ye again.It surely is, Elizabeth said the smallest smirk escaping her lips, If you wouldn't mind coming aboard.

Elizabeth looked in Jasmine's direction who nodded her head yes in agreement. Quickly a couple of the familiar members crossed over and Jasmine took them to their cabin to talk. 

Elizabeth said immediately eyebrow raised arms crossed, Where is Jack?

All the crew members exchanged nervous glances except for Barbossa who continued his gaze at Elizabeth. You stole the ship from him, Jasmine said behind Elizabeth.

Awkward followed and Elizabeth stared at the exasperatedly, After all that and still your only concern was to steal back the ship that was never yours in the first place.

Barbossa shrugged his shoulders, How the bloody hell do you know about my sister Turner? Norrington demanded as his mind began to clear, And as a matter of fact how did you become...Captain of this ship? Norrington's blood was actually boiling as his first thoughts of Elizabeth slowly filtered back into his mind. If he wasn't with her now then who was?

Both are very long stories but right now we need to concentrate on your sister. Apparently higher forces wish you and me to get involved in this. Calypso must have seen that Elizabeth would get involved in this. James said his eyes still filled with worry, In how much danger are they in?Right now, Will said, Not very much but they are being pursued by a pirate named Nicodemus.

James put his head in his hands moaning, Christ that man is still alive? Will asked eyebrows raised.

Norrington raised his eyebrows in return, A long story of my own. This man has been pursuing my family for many years now, and he has a tenacity worthy only of Sparrow. Like I said its a long story.It seems you have a lot of them, Will said, Who would have thought you had a sister hidden all this time? I mean how could you have...

James raised his hand silencing him, Thats another story entirely of its own.

Will looked at him grimly, She's missed you a lot.

James sighed sadly his face suddenly pained in a way Will had never seen. Does she know I'm dead? But all James had to do was see the look on Will's face to know the truth. She knew he was gone, and that his last promise had never been fulfilled. I promised her I would come back,' he muttered, I always did. I would have never asked her to face this terrible thing alone.

Will placed his hand on Jame's shoulder, She won't be alone for much longer.

James looked up at Will confused, What do you mean Turner?

There was a very long awkward silence after the announcement that once again Jack's ship had been taken from him. Ragetti leaned over to Pintel, eyeing the two glaring woman warily. They are almost scarier than the Kraken and Davy Jones put together.

As the two woman's eyes blazed in their direction Pintel could only nod in agreement, while Elizabeth's words suddenly came out very tight and tense, Please say you at least left him on that god forsaken island so at least we have some ide where to find them.

Once again they all looked at each other nervously and Jasmine spat out her next words bitterly, Of course not.

Barbossa suddenly peered at the woman sitting there as if he had just seen her for the first time. I'm sorry miss I don't think I caught your name before.I don't think I gave it Captain, she said bitterly, I do know yours however Hector Barbossa. I think your crew got to know me better than you though.

Elizabeth only watched the two stare off at each other. It was Jasmine's gaze however that scared her. She was almost murdurous in her gaze. Something had happened that night that Barbossa had kidnapped her all those years ago. 

I'm sorry miss, Barbossa said venom leaking in ever syllable he spoke, Did they mistreat you in some way?

It was then Jasmine rolled up her shirt sleeve exposing a long gruesome looking scare which extended up her arm. Elizabeth clappedd her hand over her mouth in horror at the scar she now bore. Lucky for you Barbossa, Jasmine said snidely, I have had worse happen to me, and lucky for you not by your men.Oh God! James help me! she cried tears streaming down her cheeks as was shoved onto the bed, the man much stronger than her. In the distance she could hear her brother's cries as the rest of the gang beat the hell out of him. 

Jasmine snapped out of the memory it was then she saw her hands shaking. No she told herself, I'm not letting this poison me again. She could see Elizabeth glancing at her concern in her eyes. The rest of the crew stared at her curiously wondering who this woman was. Not being able to stand the silence anymore Jasmine got up irritably, This is wasting time, she exited the quarters heart racing. 

James stared at Will increduously not believing what he had just been told. The proposal was that he could escape the locker and help his sister if he became a member of Will's crew on the Dutchman. This is madness, James muttered, why are you even helping me in the first place? If I recall correctly I tried to kill you...once.

Will raised his eyebrow at the comment but ignored it for now. You are an honorable man James, he said softly, Despite all our differences we have always had one thing in comman. James muttered. He straightened up then and looked Will in the eye, This is the only way?It is the only way according to Calypso, Will said, Because you died in peace it would be impossible to bring you back like she did Barbossa.Obviously I'm not in peace if I'm going with you, James said through gritted teeth.

Apparently that has yet to be decided, Will said, She says your path is to be determined by your actions.

James only smiled grimly, Would she bring me back?No idea, was Will's reply.

James sighed, You really have no idea how horrible Nicodemus is. He is ruthless among pirates because of his bloodshed, and the indifference of who's blood. He also apparently has a weapon that is the ultimate torture...but I have never come into contact with it before. The fear of this weapon is the only reason I will agree to join you. My sister has always been strong and able to take care of herself but knowing its Nicodemus who's after her, scares the hell out of me.

It was now William's turn to be confused, Why is he so bad? How did your family come into contact with him in the first place.

James looked at the young man and seriously contemplated whether he should tell Turner the story. But he could still see the terrified look on Jasmine's face and the screams of his sister all those years ago very clearly in is mind. It was the day he had decided all pirates deserved to be hunted down and persecuted for their actions, no matter who they were. 

Will asked.

James snapped out of his reverie, I think we should get going. The more time we spend here the better chance Nicodemus has of finding them before we do.

Will could see there was more than what James was letting on, but he let it go for now. He had a feeling these past events would surface again in due time. Alright then Norrington. Welcome aboard the Dutchman...again. James said not looking forward to reliving his command on this ship. But if it reunited him with Jasmine again, he would take anything. 

Jasmine pounded her hand into the bow sighing in frustration. Damn you Jack she thought to herself why can't you ever keep what is yours?

Ciaran asked, Are you alright?

Jasmine shook her head, I'm not...if anything I'm terribly confused. It comes from years of having your brothers do everything for you.

Ciaran smiled, Well at least your sense of humor has not escaped you. Would like me to resume our previous course to Tortuga since it seems Sparrow is not aboard this vessel?

Jasmine sighed, Yes, as long as we keep moving in some direction I think it will keep me from going mad. Inform the Pearl so they can keep by us.Yes M'Lady, Ciaran said.

Jasmine only shook her head wondering what she was even doing on the sea still. Her brother was dead, her mission was over. She didn't need to find Jack, although in the back of her mind she knew why. She needed answers. But James was gone she should be back at Port Royal planning a funeral going into mourning doing everything that a family member should do. So why did it feel otherwise? Why did it still feel like at any moment he would return like he always did? Or she would find him...like she always did.

_Jasmine stormed up the stairs to her brother's office in the fort. Nevermind that pirates invaded Port Royal yesterday. Nevermind that she had been scared out of her mind not knowing where her brother was and that she had had to fight off several pirates. Through all this he had never once cared whether she was alright, all he cared about was finding his precious Elizabeth._

To her annoyance there was a guard placed outside the new Commodore's door. I'm sorry mame but the Commodore is not to be disturbed.Like hell he isn't open this door, she said her eyes steely. But when the guard refused to comply she pushed him aside.

Wait--you can't! the guard said but she slammed the door in his face. And there her brother sat staring over a map.

He didn't even bother to look up as he said, Thought it was you. I don't doubt the whole fort heard you.

She shook her head in disbelief, You are unbelievable, she said, Does she really mean so much to you that you couldn't even send someone over to make sure I was alright.

It was then James looked up and saw the scattered bruises and painful cut extending up his sister's arm. My god Jasmine, I didn't think---I didn't think they made it that far inland. He got up and gripped her shoulders, Åre you alright?

Jasmine's eyes were stormy, Oh now you're concerned for me are you? God James, I always have to be injured or dying for you to get your damn bloodlust for pirates out of your mind. You would think after what happened 12 years ago you would be haunting my every step, instead you've only grown more distant and I'm always afraid for you.

James looked at her guilt flashing in his eyes. I'm sorry Jas, and its true I still...haven't recovered from that night.

Jasmine sat down in the sat across from and gripped his hand gently, Then talk to me James, I'm your sister. If you can't talk to me then who will you talk to? Elizabeth Swann?

James shook his head smiling for the first time in the entire conversation, Its hard for me to talk about it because its a moment I'm not proud of. I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't. He gently traced his fingers over her cut arm, My god what did they do?

Jasmine smiled, Nothing they didn't get in full return. 

James smiled before turning back to the map sighing, You know Elizabeth was taken last night in the raid. I have to go get her which means...You're going to be gone for a while, Jasmine answered, I know. Will Jack Sparrow be left unharmed until then?

James sighed irritably, I was wondering when that was going to come up. Yes he will be and yes he will hang when I get back.

He picked up the paperwork on his desk and headed to the door gently putting his hand on Jasmine's shoulder but she only smiled. Unless Jack should escape of course.

James sighed, Jasmine he's a mess now. I almost didn't even recognize him, and I don't think he has any wits left to form a logical escape.Ah but you forget,she said getting up to walk out with him, It is not Jack's logical mind that has made him famous, it was always the illogical part of him. She smiled as they walked out to the docks.

Well please be careful, he said hugging her close, And I promise I'll be back soon.

She shook her head, You forget brother its not the speed in which you return but whether you return at all.

He smiled, Good-bye Jas, and I promise I will return. She waved good-bye as he walked down to where the Interceptor was anchored.

Two small tears traveled down Jasmine's cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. Her gaze returned to the wide open sea and she softly said to herself, Good-bye brother.

To be Continued  
Please Please Please Review!__


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret of Four Points  
Ob1MegOb1

Okay this is a ten pager chapter so hopefully this is long enough for everybody!   
Warning: This deals a lot with the past of Jasmine and James, there may be some violence and discussion of rape. Ye have been warned.  
Disclaimer: don't own any of it. Well maybe some of it, but mostly not any of it.

Chapter 4

_It was a stormy night, the rain coming down in torrents and the wind so strong it was pounding the pouring rain into the windows. Jasmine stared anxiously down the road waiting for her brother to appear at any moment. He had been kept late at the Navy Academy here on Port Royal when the storm hit. Maybe he's going to wait it out she thought to herself. Or maybe he will stay with Theodore for the night. He had become extremely close with him the past few weeks, she wondered what would happen when her and James eventually left. Would Theodore come with them?_

She walked away from the window clutching the letter from that afternoon in her hand. It was from their brother Gerry, saying his latest exploits on the sea. Him and their friend Jack Sparrow were on their way to Tortuga to stop off for some supplies and head back to Port Royal. She was excited because maybe now would be the time when her and James could finally join them. When she could finally stop being forced onto this provincial existence she hated so much. 

She turned though at the sound of a horse whinny which just barely broke over the sound of the wind. She looked out the window and could barely make out her brother's tall thin form struggling to the door. She rushed over throwing open the door for her brother.

He came in sopping and drenched. My God James, Jasmine said as she removed her brother's cloak and hat and hung them by the fireplace, I can'tbelieve you braved that. I thought you would just hold out at the fort, or maybe with Theodore for the night.

James shivered as he made his way to his room to change in private, I wasn't going to leave you alone all night, he said from his room.

You would rather freeze to death then? she said mockingly.

Well I guess it does sound rediculous when you're here warm in the house hmm? he said just as sarcastically back to her.

She smiled as she hung the clothes he threw out to her next to his cloak. She was staring at the fire lost in thought. She wondered how Gerry and Jack were doing out there right now in this storm? She smiled though, thinking that Jack's excuse would be that rum kept their blood good and warm. She turned to the second page of the letter which apparently Jack had only written for her. She hadn't known Jack had the ability to write so she was quite surprised by it. She smiled to herself, if James ever say this he would have a fit. 

Suddenly though she felt the cold edge of a blade against her neck. Before she could cry out though a hand shot out covering her mouth, Be quiet, the deep dry voice said in her ear, and I promise I will make this short and less painful.

Her eyes moved to James' room where he was now. She whimpered slightly as her captor's grip increased. She then saw his head jerk in the direction of James' room. She then saw several more men appear and head to the room. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she heard James in the other room.

Who are you? What--- but he was cut off as she heard him cry out. Her captor now began to drag her in their direction. She then began to realize he was dragging her to her room. She then began to struggle, and tried to kick and hit him away but he wouldn't budge. Out of the corner of her eye she could see James in his room and the other men beating her brother. His eyes met hers, and he cried, but the men silenced him with another punch to the stomach. He collapsed to the ground.

Then Jasmine realized she was being thrown onto the bed, and her captor pinned her down. He leaned down putting his mouth right next to her ear, After this is over you will never forget this night. Or the man who did it. Tears now streamed down her face, and she screamed out as he ripped off her dress. he whispered, Shall you ever forget the name Nicodemus. Jasmine then screamed her cries echoing throughout.

Jasmine bolted up from her bed her breathing labored and drenched in sweat. Oh god, she muttered as she placed her head into her shaking hands. She thought she had forgotten, purposely forgotten that night. Repressed it from her memory. But it seemed some poisons could never truly be forgotten.

There was a knock on her door, and she looked out the window to the sun just beginning to rise in the distance. Come in, she said softly.

Ciaran came in, I'm sorry if I awoke you M'Lady, he said softly.

Not at all, she said getting up still adorned in her boys clothes, What is it?Well we've reached Tortuga Mame and Miss Elizabeth wishes to know why we are here. Jasmine could tell by the look in his eyes that he had been arguing with her for a while now.

Being impatient isn't she to wake us this early, Jasmine said one eyebrow raised.

Ciaran smiled, Aye my lady.

Jasmine quickly followed Ciaran out and was surprised to see that he was right about them being at Tortuga. They were docked and everything. Over athe bow she could make out Elizabeth's figure staring out at the sea. She sighed knowing more questions and long answers were coming her way. Including the tale of that awful night so long ago. 

The cold misty air of the sea felt good on James' face as they made all speed for the ship Elizabeth and Jasmine were bound on. The sun was just beginning to peak over the the ocean, and the sky was filled with an adornment of color. It was beautiful, and one of the many things James had missed while in the locker. 

They are at Tortuga, Will said behind him. James winced at the thought but turned to face Will. Tortuga unfortunately still held a heavy place in his heart, and Will could tell by the look in James' eyes. They have made port but why we don't know.

James sighed to himself, trying to think of any explanation as to why they would stop at that horrid place. A place that Nicodemus was sure to find them at. Jasmine what are you thinking? he thought. Jasmine sometimes was known for her rash behaviour but not like this when times were desperate. And then it hit him, My God, he whispered, She's going after Jack.

Will straightened at the name his eyes filled with confusion, Jack...you mean Jack Sparrow? But why would she go after him?

James looked over at Will, he was very hesitant about telling him anything. Him and Turner had always been on ends with each other and this was no exception. He didn't like the fact that the sea goddes had told him so much about his family. Especially since now all the boy could be is naturally curious.

He turned away from Will to stare back at the sea. Will strode up beside him, Listen James I know we have never been on good terms with each other, but you need to let me in on whats going on. For better or worse we have ended up here together with two people we love in the worse of it. Please just let me in, if only a little.

James continued to stare at the sea trying to ignore his pleas for a way in. Turner could go to hell for all he cared. Finally Will sighed in frustration and strode away. James closed his eyes in reluctance. He could see Jasmine and Elizabeth glaring at him, especially Jasmine who had always been mad that their existence had been kept a secret. He was an old friend of ours. he finally said.

Will slowly turned back to him, Who was?

James turned to face him, Jack was. 

Will's eyes widened in astonishment, But you sent him to the gallows, you tried to kill him on many occasions...Yes I did, James said reluctantly. He couldn't believe that guilt was actually starting to reign in his heart. How could he feel guilt over the man who had caused his family so much pain. Even though they had found out later Beckett had been responsible for his brother's death James had always stowed away blame for Jack in his heart.

Pardon my bluntness, Will said smiling, But thats not very behaviour if you ask me. James muttered, No it is not.

Will then saw what looked like anger in his eyes. He had known James to be serious in his pirate hunting, and very hard headed when it came to it. He had even faced down James' wrath when he had come to realize Will was responsible for his hardship. But the anger in his eyes was unmistakable and frightening. What did he do? Will asked carefully, What did Jack do to make you hate him so much?

James swallowed, his eyes now closed in pain, I hate him because he took my brother away. James opened his eyes to a very bewildered Will Turner. He wondered if Elizabeth had looked at Jasmine the same way. That is if Jasmine had even told her.

A brother? Will managed to sputter out, you have a a brother as well?No had a brother, James said angrily, Weren't you listenening Turner? I had a brother.

Will backed up at James' outburst. Never had he seen him lose his resolve like that. What happened to him? Will said almost reluctantly. 

James shook his head turning back towards the ship and away from Turner, He died Turner thats all you need to know. And then he walked back below to the crews quarters. Will sighed, Calypso you were right, he muttered, this mission was not at all what it seems. And as much as he had come to dislike James over the years, Will had come to pity him now. His family had obviously been very important to him, and Will couldn't help but know that feeling. But he couldn't imagine what it was like to lose every member of it, and end up alone. 

Jasmine slowly walked up to Elizabeth and leaned against the side of the ship. So I believe I left off with Cutler Beckett's first betrayal? she said calmly.

Elizabeth's eyes were stony at first but then she answered, Yes you did. I think I understand your disbelief in James taking up Admiral underneath him now. Did he actually committ the act of killing your brother?

Jasmine nodded her head solemnly, He did.

Elizabeth shook her head her eyes angry, That man was truly cruel in every manner. How could James work for so vile a man.He had to keep the appearance of a Norrington, Jasmine said simply, At least, I hope that is his reason. But even Jasmine herself was confused at her brother's actions. Then again she had never really understood why he joined the Navy in the first place.

So it was after your brother died you took the name of Norrington? Elizabeth said softly.

Jasmine said smiling, James entered it when he entered the Navy training. Norrington was our mother's maiden name.

Elizabeth looked at her confused, But why?Because we figured we were leaving soon anyway with my brother and Jack, so James put himself under a false name. Our mother had had good standing in England, so it ended up working to our advantage.

Elizabeth nodded and yet shook her head at the same time. How could you two live such a duplicitous life? she asked curiously.

Jasmine stared at her confused, There was no duplicity to it. We lived just as we always had, our name was the only thing that changed. When our parents were alive we lived just as finely as you and your father, and all the rich nobles in the world. Jasmine thought this almost faintly. It seemed like so long ago since they had lived the fine life. But when our parents died, she continued, We kind of lost interest in that life. Especially me.

Elizabeth smiled, That I can understand.We lived in our house, Jasmine said, Until Gerry left with Jack and the we moved into something smaller, more intimate for just me and James. A home still in fine standing of course just not as huge. That is my home now, and James' as well.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed a little, So if I had married James, she said softly, Would I have seen this home? She looked at Jasmine, Would I have known you? 

Jasmine smiled, I'm sure we would have.Sorry to be disturbin' this lovely little chat, a familiarly drawling voice said behind them, But my crew and I are curious as to why we have stopped here. Not that we're complainin' or anything.

Jasmine turned around reluctantly to face Barbossa. All in good time, Jasmine said smiling up at the captain, For I get the feeling once I tell you why I'm here you won't be very happy to hear it Barbossa.Miss Norrington is there somethin' you wish to be tellin' us, Barbossa said almost irritably.

Jasmine could see the curiosity in Elizabeth's eyes to her left, while Barbossa continued to stare her down. Jasmine smiled up at him, We are here for Jack Sparrow. Happy now Barbossa? 

James sat down in the darkness in the ship, his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to yell at Turner in that fashion, but the memory of his brother had always been a painful subject for him. It had been a hard lesson learned for both him and his sister. 

They had received a letter saying he was coming for them but the letter had been so delayed that Gerry and Jack and arrived ahead of schedule. They arrived two days after the most horrible night of him and Jasmine's lives. He still remembered the day his brother had chosen piracy over his own family. It was the day James would come to hate piracy. It would also be the last day he saw his brother alive.   
_  
Gerry said slowly sitting down in front of him. The young man didn't look up but kept his eyes fixed on the floor. It had been two days since the attack, and James could still hear her cries so clearly in his mind. Gerry said once more placing his hand on his shoulder, but James flinched away from him, and Gerry winced at his gesture. James they told me what happened. There's nothing you could have done, you two were outnumbered._

James looked up at him tears threatening to overtake him, I should have protected her...its all my fault she was...she was...

Gerry gripped his shoulders, No James no one is to blame. If anyone is to blame it is me, for leaving you two here. I never should have.She won't speak, she won't move, James said his voice shaking, Its almost like she's dead, he sputtered out the last word before finally collapsing in his brothers outstretched arms. Please don't go again, he begged into his brother's sleeve, Please don't you and Jack leave us again. he gripped his brother so tightly Gerry feared he would never let go. It had only been two days since the event but he could see his brother was still afraid. His twenty-two years of age seemed gone now, replaced by the fifteen year old boy he had left seven years ago.

I can't stay James, you know I can't, he whispered back to him. It broke his heart to say so but he knew he was only a danger to his family now.

Yes you can, James said looking up at him hopefully, I changed our family name to mother's name, they only know you as the pirate Dinea, you can stay. Just don't tell Jack...don't tell Jack, his brother said desperately to him. She needs you Gerry...I need you.

The doors burst open and Jack came waltzing in, Gerry we just got information on who did this. James was surprised by the anger in Jack's eyes, he had never thought that Jack had cared that much about the rest of Gerry's family. 

Gerry said letting go of James and standing up

It was Nicodemus, Jack said in that familiar drawl of his, I doubt he knows whose family he just attacked.

James watched helplessly as his brother began to gather his stuff, You won't even see our sister? James said softly, You'll just go straight back to it?

Gerry looked at his brother sympathetically, I know you're still scared after what happend but I know you'll be strong. But James you know this isn't where I belong.

James glared at him angrily, Where you belong is with your family! You can't do this! 

Gerry stared at his brother confused, Baby brother I thought this is what we always wanted. To live free and true and not have any worries. Because of Jasmine's condition I can't take you two now but I promise I will come back.

James stood up away from his brother, Thats him talking, James said stabbing a defiant finger at Sparrow, thats not, thats not you. You would never abandon us...I'm not abandoning you James, I just can't stay here for right now.

James heart broke, So you are content in leaving us here afraid and alone. Our sister is broken Gerry! he suddenly yelled, Do you have any idea what that bastard did to her? The doctor said she was lucky she survived. But no you would rather leave us than fine. Gerry said stepping toward him but James' eyes blazed and he shouted, No! You have made your choice. Now go! And take your pirate cohort with you. If I ever see him in Port Royal again, I swear to god I'll hang him.

Gerry stared at his brother in shock. To see such hatred in his eyes was astonishing. I'm sorry James, Gerry whispered turning from him, I promise we will return, he said looking at him one last time before turning out the door.

James reluctantly followed him out, and he noticed both him and Sparrow stopped at the door. James was about to shout at him when he saw what they were looking at. Jasmine stood on the middle of the stairs. Her hair was messed up, her skin bruised, and she looked thin and frail under her night gown. James rushed over to the end of the stairs but stopped when he saw the look on her face. A small smile had lit her face when she saw Gerry but the look she gave Jack was one of true happiness. Suddenly realization dawned on James though he ddn't want to believe it...

But Gerry only put his head down and grabbed the doorknob. Jack looked at him like he was crazy as he began to leave. James watched the look on Jasmine's face turn from one of pure happiness to darkness as they both left.. She raced down the stairs nearly falling as she did so. James caught her but she pushed past him and try to run out the door but James grabbed her holding her there. She cried out at first scraping and clawing at James arms. But he held tight even though tears were streaming down his own face. Gerry never looked back once, despite his sister's desperate screams. Jack however did look back at the struggling sister and James was amazed at how much pity was in his eyes. But just like his brother he turned and left.

No please!' Jasmine cried her voice not even recognizable to him, Jack, Gerry please don't leave me! She kept trying to pull away but James kept his grip on her. She continued to scream and cry for her family but no matter how horribly she did they still kept walking. Finally she gave up her whole body shaking in his arms. They both collapsed in the doorway of the door James cradling Jasmine's head in the crook of his neck. He watched the two figures leave and insurmountable hate now began beating in his heart. He promised that nothing would ever hurt them again, even if he had to destroy every pirate in the Carribean to do so.

James body shook with the sobs which wished to escape him now. Three years later they had received the letter that their brother had been killed. By then both him and Jasmine had recovered from the incident, James now a proud lieutenant in the Navy. Jasmine though had insisted she be taught to use a sword, and learn everything he did from the Navy. James had been happy to do so, not wishing a repeat of that horrible night. And so their lives had gone on.

And yet James hated thinking about that time. He hated thinking or speaking of it. Jasmine had learned a long time ago that they didn't speak of the past. He knew it was a part of herself she wasn't proud of either, therefore making it easy for them.

Master Norrington? a soft voice said at his side. He looked over into familiar eyes he knew he had seen before. I'm sorry Master Norrington, he said again,Will knows you're in a sad place right now, but he needs to desperately talk to you. He knows nothing of this Nicodemus and he said Calypso confirmed Jasmine went toTortuga to find Jack. If the Dutchman is to be involved he needs to know.If he requires the information so direly, James said irritably, Why doesn't he ask the sea witch since she seems to know everything.The sea goddess chooses when she wishes to tell people things. She says you are the key in this venture. Everything in this revolves around you and your family, and besides now that you are part of the crew you owe your allegiance to the captain.

It was the man said part of the crew that James' mind suddenly recognized the man. He jumped up away from him his heart racing, You're the man who killed me, he said voice shaking.

Bootstrap slowly nodded is head in reluctance, I'm not proud of it but yes. I was not in my right mind, and therefore now am sorry for my actions. 

James only stared at the man wide-eyed. To stare the man responsible for his demise right in front of him was more than he could bear. He ran up the stairs and back on deck his heart racing. 

Jasmine immediately regretted her words at the look on Barbossa's face. His face was dark and cloudy just at the mention of Jack's name. Well missy I suspect you are going to be very disappointed. Barbossa pulled something from his side and held up what appeared to be a scroll of something. You see this Miss Norrington? Barbossa said.

Elizabeth immediately perked up at the sight of it, Aren't those the scrolls to World's End?

Barbossa nodded his head, That and all the other mystical places in the world, one including the Fountain of Youth where me and my crew were achin' to go. Barbossa sighed though unrolling the scroll, As you can see though there will be no such quest happenin' anytime soon.

Jasmine wanted to laugh as she saw that the map part of the scroll had been cut out, And I wonder who's handywork that is, Jasmine said smirking.

Aye Miss Norrington, Barbossa said inching closer to her, So that means this trip here be a waste of time because knowin' Jack he's halfway there by now.

Jasmine raised her eyebrow, Despite the fact you stole his ship, you think he'd be there by now?My ship, Barbossa said through clenched teeth.

Jasmine was about to retort when Ciaran interrupted, My lady we have a...situation.

Jasmine turned to him still glaring at Barbossa, What is it Ciaran.Well there is a drunk down by the docks who insists he knows this ship. He wanted to see the captain.

Jasmine eyes became confused, Its not Jack is it?

Ciaran shook his head, No it isn't my lady. He wouldn't give a name but he was wearing the tattered remains of a Navy uniform, but no wig or hat to back it up.

Jasmine just seemed even more confused. And he said he knew the ship? 

Elizabeth looked on curiously. The description of the man reminded her an awful lot of how they had found James here a year ago. But she knew it couldn't be him...

Aye my lady, he said he knew it. He said he knew the three Norrington's who owned it. At this Jasmine's eyes went wide. This was enough for her, she hurried to the gangplank the other three following close at her heels. Jasmine's heart was racing, whoever it was knew the three of them. But who? But when she saw who was being detained she nearly cried out for joy.

The man on seeing them coming immediately turned and recognition hit his eyes. Jasmine Norrington? he said his words slightly slurred.

Theodore Groves, Jasmine said smiling broadly. She walked over embracing him fondly, and she realized he probably wasn't as drunk as he had made out to be. Theodore like her brother had always been a smart man and knew how to get one's attention.

Oh I had hoped it was you, he muttered softly as they separated, When you never returned to Port Royal after Beckett's demise I had feared... he said his voice now shaky.

Jasmine nodded her head in solemnity, You thought I had met the same fate as my brothers.

At these words Groves seemed lost for words, So you know then?

Jasmine nodded her head reluctantly, I do, thanks to Miss Turner here.

Groves looked over nervously at Elizabeth and at Barbossa standing there. The last time he had seen them up close had been at Singapore fighting each other. Miss...Turner I guess it is now, he said solemnly, I'm am sorry for any grievances I may have had against you and I wish your forgiveness.

Elizabeth looked at him seriously, Did you know of my father's murder?

Jasmine stared at her friend waiting anxiously for his answer, No I did not, Groves answered, eventually I heard but you had no idea how it sickened me to hear it.And yet you still kept fighting for them, Elizabeth said softly, and that it was what truly sickens me.

Jasmine stepped in for him, If you can forgive James you can forgive him, she said stubbornly, he was James' closest friend, therefore mine as well.

Elizabeth glared at her, You claimed to hate everything about the East India Trading Company and yet you protect its right hand man.Once was a right hand man, Groves muttered, I resigned my commission after the Endeavour was destroyed. Hence why I am here.You don't need to explain yourself Theodore, Jasmine said sternly, If Miss Turner thinks she can no longer bear the sight of us then I suggest she become comfortable on the Pearl. Especially if I am correct in Barbossa wanting no part in this, then maybe he should take her back to her pathetic existence on that island.

Elizabeth stared at her shocked, Well fine then Miss Norrington, if that it is what you want...

Jasmine shook her head, Its not...but I guess I have little choice in the matter now do I. Amazing that you can forgive James for the more serious sins he committed against you but you can not forgive a man who had no choice in the matter. Elizabeth winced at these words knowing them to be true.

Now Theodore if you would be so kind and escort me into town there is someone I would like to try looking for. Jasmine said holding out her arm and he reluctantly took it. She turned back to Elizabeth for a brief moment, Good luck Miss Turner.

She turned around and continued to walk down the docks when a flash of pain suddenly ripped through her head. 

_What is it you want most? Jack said extending the compass...  
Oh please, James voice suddenly said, the master of the flying Dutchman?  
Elizabeth standing there with the compass spinning in her hand...  
You don't actually believe him do you? James said to Elizabeth.  
Welcome to the crew Commodore, the crew said mockingly said stuffing several items in his hands._

Jasmine muttered the pain suddenly intensifying. 

_This compass points to the very thing you want the most, Jack said smiling.  
James staring increduously at Elizabeth not believing what she was doing.  
What is it you want most, Jack said the compass twisting and turning in his own hand and for a moment it seemed to fall on Jasmine. But wait I wasn't here she thought this isn't right! There was a flash of white light, James and Jack's words echoing as it spread.  
_  
She felt herself fall and then she knew no more.

Please Please please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret of Four Points  
Ob1MegOb1

I know some of the quotations are messed up. I am trying to fix it as we speak and once I do I will get it up as soon as possible! thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter despite this.

Chapter 5

_After Gerry and Jack had left he had carried her up to her room and laid her back in bed. Upon laying her down she had lain on her back and just continued to look up. He knew she was not looking at anything in particular, just going off into her mind. Away from all this confusion and anger. James wished he could lose himself like that. He gently reached out gripping her hand. He wished he could take the pain of the last few days away but how could he help her when his own heart was broken?_

He put his forehead against her hand rubbing back and forth. ìJasmine,î he muttered, ìIím so sorry.î His body was quaking so badly, but he didnít want to cry in front of her. He needed to be strong...he needed to be there for her.

He was surprised though to feel comforting arms encircle him and her head slowly rest on top of his. She was gently rocking him back and forth. ìCry James,î she whispered softly, ìThereís no need to be strong. All I need is my brother right now.î

The tears didnt even need to be told twice, they were pouring down his cheeks as she cradled him in her arms. He cried and cried for what seemed like no end. But she still stayed there with him, not willing to leave his side. He could feel her tears on his hand as well but they both just continued to sit there. They didnít even notice Theodore at the door who had come up to get James. But one look at the scene told him it could wait for later.

James sat in a corner of the ship staring off into nothing. He had changed into more comfortable clothes, now totally clothed in black.and his hair pulled back. Still clean shaven though, he wanted to be somewhat recognizable when they found Jasmine. He sighed leaning back, he didnít want to talk to Turner about this. He didnít talk about the past.

ìThe past must always be remembered no matter how painful,î a voice said to him. James jumped at the site of a beautiful woman in front of him. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders and her exotic skin almost glowed in reflection with the morning sun.

ìI am the sea goddess you know as Calypso.î It took him a minute to recognize the name and when he did he quickly backed up from her. ìDo not be frightened of me James Dinea, I mean you no harm. I only bring comfort,î she extended her hand and a round piece of metal appeared. James looked at curiously, but then saw that it had his brotherís pirate insignia on it. He cautiously took it from her. ìWhat is this?î he asked.

ìIt will show you want you wish to see most.î James raised his eyebrow. His last experience with an object which would let you ìfind what you wanted mostî had not been a good one. He wondered if this Calypso had been responsible for providing that dreaded compass to Jack Sparrow as well. He looked at the round disc curiously. The first thought which came to mind...Jasmine. Suddenly the piece glowed and an image of Jasmine appeared.

His heart nearly stopped though as he saw she lay in a bed eyes closed and her breathing rapid. ìWhat has happened?î he demanded, ìwhy is she like this?î Footsteps were heard from within the ship and Will Turner immerged. When he saw the scene before him though he stopped in his tracks.

ìShe bears two necklaces,î the woman said, ìone which is not her own. She sees your memories whenever she visits a place you have traveled. Therefore your time on Tortuga she be visting now. No secrets shall remain once you arrive.î

James stared at the sea witch curiously, ìHow do you know of the necklaces?î

The goddess smiled, ìBecause I am the one who gave it to your brother James Dinea. I am the one who created this object,î she said motioning to the disc, ìand the necklaces for him.î

ìWhat do the necklaces do?î James asked his voice filled with a little more desperation.

ìYour brother did not tell you?î she said surprised. She looked down, ìIt is not my place to tell you. You must find someone else who knows the secret in order to know what the necklaces hold.î

James closed his eyes in annoyance. That meant only one thing: they needed to find Jack Sparrow. ìCaptain Turner,î Calypso said addressing the man behind her, ìI will continue your work while on this venture. Once it is over though you are to return to the locker within the day it has ended or you shall have a year added to your sentence.î

Will nodded his head solemnly, ìYes Calypso.î

ìWill I be returning with him?î James asked solemnly.

Calypso smiled, ìThat has yet to be determined James Dinea. Your actions define your life.î And then she was gone.

There was a long silence between James and Will. Calypsoís last words echoing in Jamesí mind. _Your actions define your life_. James looked at his sister lying there, toiling over his own failures.

Will fianlly spoke, ìYou two were close werenít you?î

James looked at him confused, ìWhat?î

ìYou and your sister,î Will said now standing beside him, ìyou two were close?î

James sighed, ìWhen our parents died the three of us were really close. When my brother left and later died though there was no one else for us to turn to but each other.î

ìBut why the secrecy?î Will asked confused, ìWhy did you hide yourselves away from the world?î

James smiled, ìThe same reason everyone keeps secrets from people. To keep those they love from being hurt. My exploits as pirate hunter caused us to have many enemies. I wasnít going to let her pay for my mistakes...again.î

Will sighed as they both now went to sit against the ships railing, ìI know youíre hurting right now, but James...what happened all those years ago? Why are you so afraid of Nicodemus? Or rather...why do you hate him so much?î

James watched as she began to stir from her sleep. He put the disk down on the ground sighing as his sister slowly awoke. ìIts a long story Turner...but I guess its one you finally deserve to know.î

Jasmine slowly stirred awake her head pounding, and her eyes squinting shut from the brightness of light. She pushed herself up on her elbows trying to figue out where she was. She wasnít on her ship, or any ship for that matter. She was in a room somewhere on the mainland. She made a face at the thought...she was in a room in Tortuga.__

ìYouíre awake,î a voice said in the corner and Jasmine looked over relieved to see Theodore sitting in a chair.

ìIt would appear so,î she muttered smiling, ìWhat happened?î

ìYou passed out on the docks,î Theodore said sitting on the bed beside her, ìyou looked like you were having some kind of fit. We couldnít tell what had happened or what was wrong,î he sighed, ìAlthough we heard you muttering James several times.î

It was like it all came back in a rush. James dirty, dark, and desolate. And then there had been Jack...he had looked so different then she remembered. He had been trying to persuade Elizabeth to do something, while James had tried to persuade her against it. But as usual Elizabeth had chosen falling for Jackís trap to find the blacksmith then listen to Jamesí reasoning.

ìI saw James,î Jasmine muttered softly, ìI saw him here...alone and melancholy. I saw as he dwelled over his failure...î she put her hand to her head as it began to pound again, ìIím sorry but  
I donít even understand what I saw.î

Theodore though she noticed had a curious expression on his face. ìHow did you see all this? How were you able to...?î

ìObviously it was just an illusion Teddy,î she said calling him by his shortened name.

ìBut Jasmine it wasnít,î Theodore said shaking his head, ìYou saw actual images of your brotherís life. The only reason I know this is because when he returned to Port Royal he told me everything.î

It was liked she had been punched in the stomach. She looked at him, ìJames had returned to Port Royal?î she said softly.

Theodore closed his eyes reprimanding himself for saying anything. ìYes,î he muttered, ìWhen he gave the heart of Davy Jones to Beckett.î

Jasmine just sat back shocked. He had gone back to Port Royal to exchange the heart. He had kept his promise after all. ìOh god,î she said putting her head in her hands.

ìJasmine,î Theodore said quietly but she looked up at him her eyes brimming with tears.

ìDid he...î she trailed off, ìWhat did he do when he realized I wasnít there?î

Theodore closed his eyes remembering that day all too clearly.

_ìJames!î Theodore exclaimed as he saw his old friend exit the Lord Beckettís office. He looked absolutely ghastly but it didnít matter, his friend was back._

ìTheodore my God,î James said smiling as they both embraced.

ìMy friend,î Theodore said backing up, ìyou look horrible.î

ìYes I know, ìJames said, ìan image I plan to rectify as soon as possible. But I must speak to you first. Come, Lord Beckett has given me my old office.î

ìI hear he has made you Admiral. That was very generous...î Teddy said looking at him eyebrows raised.

ìLet us wait until we get into my office,î James said solemnly, ìThen I will tell you everything.î

As they entered James was happy not much had changed, and that to his relief a change of clothes at least waited for him. ìThank God,î James muttered. As he changed in the private quarters of his office Theodore took a seat and was preparing himself for the conversation ahead. When James returned he sat and told him everything. The hurricane, Tortuga, Jack and Elizabeth showing up, and his ultimate betrayal in stealing the heart. ìJames,î Theodore said softly, ìI cannot even imagine what you went through...î

James sighed, ìIím beginning to regret my decision. Beckett was responsible for my brothers death and yet here I am handing him the key to the seas.î

ìYes but James if he knew you were a Dinea, he would kill you on the spot. You and Jasmine both. He is ready to pass a law that says anybody who is even faintly associated with piracy shall face the noose. Women and children too.î

James closed his eyes in pain, ìJasmine will never forgive me.î He got up and headed to the door, ìI should see her. Iíve been gone for so long...sheíll be so mad with me.î

Theodore had ceased to walk behind him though his heart now filled with dread. James turned back around and motioned to him, ìCome now Teddy Iím sure Jasmine would like to see you as well. Although I hope you have been seeing her while Iíve been gone.î James continued to walk ahead while Theodoreís feet still refused to move.

ìShe wonít be there James,î Theodore said softly.

James turned around his face in a confused smile, ìWell of course she will be at some time of the day. Even if she did go out...î

ìNo James,î Theodore said again looking at him with sad eyes, ìI mean sheís gone James. She left sometime ago...to look for you.î

James suddenly froze in his tracks his body gone rigid. ìThe Black Lady...î

ìGone along with Ciaran and a crew they picked up here in Port Royal.î Theodoreís voice seemed to have abandoned him. Suddenly James charged him banging him up against the wall.

ìYou lie!î he cried, ìIt canít be true!î

ìIím sorry James...î Theodore sputtered out, ìNothing I could do.î

ìNothing you could do eh?î James said malice in ever word as his grip intensified, ìYou could have stopped her. Told her it was stupid to even think such a thing. Dammit Theodore why didnít you stop her? Why?!î

Theodore shoved him away anger in his eyes, ìBecause sheís just as stubborn as you! And once she has her mind set on something thereís nothing you can do stop her!î

James was taken aback by Theodoreís tone and then it seemed to dawn on him the severity of his own actions. ìIím sorry,î he muttered and then he turned almost ashamedly away from Theodore. Theodore knew he would still go to the house anyway...just to make sure this wasnít some horrible trick being played on him. 

After he was done hec could see that Jasmine by now had several tears pouring down her cheeks, but she showed no sign of weeping. Theodore could see the shame in her eyes though, the guilt at not believing her brother would keep his promise. ìJasmine,î he said softly once more. But her eyes closed and she only opened her eyes to utter the words...

ìIím so sorry James.î

Willís eyes were glistening after hearing Jamesí story as well as watching the one before him. James had tucked his legs up and dug his face into his knees when Theodore Groves told the tale of that day.

Will wished he could sympathize with Jamesí situation, but truth was he had never had a family, no less brothers or sisters to really care about, to become close toYes he had felt worry for his father in those last few months before he was freed from Davy Jones, but he had not spent his whole lifetime worrying. Not like these two at all. James however had gone back to watching, and as if he couldnít control it was gently reaching out to her image. He pretended to wipe her tears away, in a brotherlike gesture.

But then Will noticed something very curious. Jasmine reached up to touch her cheek as if she could actually feel Jamesí touch.

Theodore looked at her curiously, ìJasmine what is it?î

Jasmineís eyes had turned curious as she touched her cheek. The touch felt so familiar and gentle. ìTheodore, its like I can almost feel him.î She smiled, ìIts almost like heís here with me.î

ìBloody hell!î James said pulling his hand back quickly.

Will just looked on amazed, ìDid she just say...î

ìShe could feel me,î James said. He watched Jasmine eyes become confused as she dropped her hand.

ìNow its gone,î she said softly.

ìThat sea witch said nothing about her being able to feel me if I even got the notion to touch the image,î James said a little irritably.

Will shook his head, ìYouíll find Calypso doesnít tell us a lot of things.î

ìThat was so strange,î Jasmine muttered, ìI could have swore I felt him.î

Theodore reached and touched her forehead. She looked at him like he was crazy, ìWhat are you doing?î

ìMaking sure you donít have a fever again,î he said seriously at first. But then he broke into a smile again at her reprimanding.

ìDo you really think that James can connect with us?î Jasmine said her eyes faraway and more hopeful than Theodore had seen them in the last twelve hours.

Theodore moved closer to her gripping her hand, ìAfter all the weird experiences I have had with cursed pirates, treasures chests, and so forth...I would think not. But Jasmine he wasnít killed by mystical forces or flaws in curses. He died saving the woman he loved at the hands of a pirate on Jonesí crew. I donít think its possible.î

Jasmine sighed, ìYeah I guess its just wishful thinking on my part.î

Theodore gently pushed back the hair from her face, he gently kissed her forehead, ìI think we all like to hope sometimes. And its something you should never let go of.î

She looked up into his eyes smiling. Theodore had always been a good friend, especially when James had been gone. It was only then that she noticed his face had come within inches of hers. Gently he leaned forward inching ever closer. Then softly his lips pressed against hers and Jasmine received probably the most gentle feeling she had ever felt before. Yes it was true he had looked after her when James had been gone. But she had thought it had been nothing more than friendship.

Then suddenly Theodore went flying across the room, and Jasmine only stared in astonishment. ìTeddy,î she said rushing over to him as he held his jaw grimacing. ìWhat happened?î

He shook his head, ìIf I didnít know any better I would say someone punched me.î

ìJames!î Will said trying to be reprimanding but secretly trying to hold back a grin as well. He had to admit it was amusing to see James in this different state of mind. It wasnít very commodore like of him at all. ìIf they werenít suspicious before now they really will be.î

James stared at his hand amazed at how weird it had felt. Like punching air. ìBut he was taking advantage of my sister, that overeager bastard...î

ìJames,î Will said exasperatedly, ìMaybe we should put the disk away for right now and maybe get some sleep that we have been deprived of. Hopefully by nightfall we should be close to Tortuga.î

James watched as Jasmine helped Theodore up examining his jaw as she did so. James was pleased to see a good size bruise was already starting to form there. ìVery well,î James said as he ceased all thoughts of Jasmine.

Will smiled as they both got up, surprised they had gotten through these last few hours without killing each other. ìOh and Master Norrington,î he said half seriously.

James turned back towards him. ìIt was a good hit,î Will said grinning, ìIím just glad to not be on the receiving end of it this time.î He then headed back into the captains quarters.

It was then James recognized the young man he had known all along. Maybe there was some hope for him and Turner after all. ìThank you Captain Turner.î He then headed back into the crewís hold to finally rest peacefully for the first time in the last few months.

Jasmine looked up as Elizabeth suddenly burst into the room her eyes wide, ìWhat is going on in here? It sounded like a fight from outside.î Then her eyes moved to the bruise on Thedoreís jaw, ìWhat happened?î

ìThat is what I would like to know,î Thedore said wincing as Jasmine gently examined it, ìBut whatever happened they certainly got a good shot.î

Jasmine meanwhile was avoiding all eye contact with the woman. It was like suddenly all her anger at the woman had boiled up. ìMrs. Turner,î Jasmine said stonily, ìIím surprised to still see you here. I would have thought you and the Black Pearl would have been long gone by now.î  
Elizabeth smiled snidely, ìSorry to disappoint but you did drag me away from my home Miss Dinea, and I plan to finish what you started for me.î

Jasmine smiled standing up, ìYouíre staying out of guilt. Thats the only thing that keeps you here.î

Elizabeth charged up to her their faces several inches apart, ìHow dare you even think that I feel responsible for your attack. I had nothing to do with it.î

Jasmine looked at her disgusted, ìI wasnít talking about myself, I was talking about James. Your guilty about the way he died. Iím sure you feel guilty about leaving him there to die donít you?î she said her voice filled with menace.

ìJasmine thats enough,î Theodore said leaning close to her, ìyou donít want to say something youíll regret later,î he said softly.

ìIím not guilty about how he died,î Elizabeth said calmly.

Jasmineís face turned stony at the comment, ìOf course not. As long as you were saved and able to run back to your precious little blacksmith.î

ìHow dare you...î Elizabeth said harshly.

Jasmine looked at her in amazement. ìHow dare you I? You are not even allowed to speak that phrase.î Jasmine said her voice wavering.

ìSo much for getting know each other,î Elizabeth said turning around.

ìYou know I was happy when I found out,î Jasmine said softly. Elizabeth turned back around and was amazed to see the amount of sadness in her eyes. ìWhen James first fell for you I was happy,î Jasmine said softly, ìI knew the pirate life never suited him and for him to find a wife and settle down...I knew it was what he truly wanted.î Jasmine looked out the window half in a daze, ìWhen you retuned to Port Royal from Isle de Muerta I had never seen him happier then when he told me you two were engaged.î

_James rushed into the room his face absolutely aglow. Jasmine smiled not knowing who was happier: her for him returning safely, or him for whatever news he so eagerly wanted to tell her. ìShe said yes Jasmine,î he said smiling, ìElizabeth accepted my proposal.î_

At first she only stared at him flabbergasted and then she broke into a smile as she brought him into hug, ìCongratulations big brother.î

Jasmine shook her head in sadness, ìI was just as excited to have a new member of the family. Until within that day you destroyed my brotherís happiness.î Jasmine looked at Elizbeth disgusted, ìMy brother was a good man Mrs. Turner and you destroyed him. I have hated you from that moment because I realized that you only accepted my brotherís proposal so you could save your beloved blacksmith. So happy that worked out so well,î she said sarcasm gripping every word. ìAll our life our loved ones have betrayed us. And they all have one common theme ...piracy. We lost our brother, our best friend, and you to the pirates life.î She sighed, ìWhen I went looking for him and I found you instead I thought maybe I was wrong about you. I thought maybe if I gave you a chance...î Jasmine shook her head, ìNow I realize I hate you even more.î Her eyes were fiery with anger now, ì You can keep your guilt Mrs. Turner and may it haunt you forever. Go home Mrs. Turner. Best of luck with you and the blacksmith.î

Jasmine brushed past her and out the door with a shocked Elizabeth frozen behind her. Theodore also stood rooted to the spot. He finally turned to Elizabeth, ìIím sorry Mrs. Turner. It wasnít her place...î

ìNo,î Elizabeth said quietly, ìsheís right. I donít deserve to be here.î And with that she withdrew herself from the room as well, leaving Teddy alone. Theodore had felt his own guilt as well when James had died.

_Theodore reluctantly entered the Lord Beckettís office. Beckett did not even look up. ìCaptain Groves I believe you were close friends with James Norrington were you not?î_

Theodoreís heart stopped, ìYes sir.î

ìThen it is my unfortunate duty to report that James Norrington was killed by a member of the Flying Dutchmanís crew. Although I donít if heís the unfortunate one, I lost Elizabeth Swann because he freed her. So I guess he was more a traitor than a soldier.î

Theodore though had become lost in his own thoughts. James dead? It couldnít be possible. He had known James would outlive them all, it just couldnít be true. ìIs that all Lord Beckett?î Theodore said softly.

Beckett smiled at the shocked look on his Captainís face, ìThat will do.î

Theodore then walked out one of complete shock. ìYou alright Captain?î the guard asked. Theodore shook his head slowly before walking away.

James sighed. In the end James had even lost himself to piracy.

Jasmine ran down to the beach her eye streaming with tears. She was never like this. Ever since the incident so many years ago she thought she could never feel such a great sense of loss ever again. But maybe it was finally starting to hit her...James was gone. Everything was gone. She stared out at the sea, the one thing she had always dreamed of right here in front of her. It was too bad the man who had killed James hadnít been in his right mind. She felt like she needed to kill something she was so upset. And besides revenge would have been a good way to start out her life as a pirate

ìThis was unwise Miss Dinea,î a cool voice said behind her. She turned around quickly to see a gangly pirate there. Filthy as most pirates come, and he was surrounded by three other pirates as well.

Jasmine slowly backed away her hand moving slowly to her sword, ìWho are you?î

The pirate laughed, ìAh Iím so disappointed. You donít remember me? Then again I guess your brother would have recognized me better. I think I broke a rib of his I kicked him so hard.î

Jasmineís heart froze. He was here.

ìOh and by the way Miss Dinea,î the pirate drawled out, ìNicodemus sends his regards.î He pulled out his sword pointing it in her face, ìIt really is too bad we have to give up such a fine thing as you. But then again I expect the captain took the best part out of you didnít he?î the pirate said grinning mischievously, ìThe only thing the captain wants is that scrawny little piece of metal around your neck.î

Jasmine resisted the urge to take the necklaces and fling them in the ocean. But instead the words, ìOver my dead body,î came out. 

The pirate smiled, ìThats the idea.î And then he lunged forward...

James jerked up his heart racing. He rubbed his face in irritaion. Here he had been hoping to get some good rest. It seemed the gods wouldnít allow it. But something wasnít right though, he looked out the window, nearly nightfall. They should be there by now.

ìMaster Norrington,î Bill Turner called from the upper deck, ìWe have arrived at Tortuga.î James sighed with relief...until Turnerís next words, ìYou need to hurry Master Norrington we have trouble.î James did not need to be told twice.

Please Please Please Please Review!  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Secret of the Four Points  
Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 6

Jasmine smiled as the pirate stared in amazement at his blocked attack. Apparently he hadnít seen the sword strapped to her belt, either that or the thought her unworthy of its use. ìI was taught by the best swordsman in Port Royal gentleman,î she said smiling, ìYouíre about to get a lot more than what you bargained for.î

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stared in horror at the sight of Nicodemusís ship on the other side of the island. He quickly pulled out the disk Calypso had given him concentrating hard on Jasmine. His heart just about froze when he saw her engaged in a fight with another pirate. Worst off it looked like she was by herself. Damn Theodore he thought to himself, where are you now? ìTurner!î he called to the captain, who immediately came up on his heels. Will only needed to see the image to know what they needed to do.

ìMen!î he called, ìYou are to go in two groups onto the island. One under Mr. Norrington shall go to find Miss Dinea and bring her back. The other will be under Master Turner and shall find Elizabeth and the crew of the Black Pearl. Also both groups keep an eye out for Jack Sparrow.î James locked eyes with Will for a moment both of them knowing what was at stake here. ìNow go!î he said dismissing them. James couldnít help but detect the slightest look of regret in his eyes. He wanted to help save his wife, and yet this curse kept him from doing so. James for felt pity for the boy...something he hadnít felt since he pulled the boy out of the ocean all those years ago.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine was rapidly blocking the pirates sloppy attacks her brotherís voice and lessons echoing in her head. Finally she blocked his attack and brought him close to her, ìI think youíll find Iím not the same simple woman you destroyed last time.î The pirateís face turned into one of shock as she buried her dagger into his gut. Jasmineís heart was racing as she extracted it from the pirate and watched him slowly die at her feet. She had kept her dagger at her side as well, guess he didnít see that either. All of the men stared at her shocked and she only smiled, ìNow whoís next?î

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and the two teams quickly ran down the docks, Master Turnerís team quickly heading toward the Black Pearl a few yards down. Norrington paused resisting the urge to take off with them and make sure Elizabeth was safe but the image of Jasmine was still fresh in his mind.

ìMy God,î a voice said behind him James bolted around sword raised until he saw the man standing in front of him. Theodore stared at James his eyes round with shock. ìIt canít be,î he muttered stepping away from him.

ìTheodore,î James stepping toward him but Theodore quickly retreated back. ìPlease Teddy its me James,î he said urgency echoing in his tone. ìPlease Teddy I know you were with Jasmine where is she now?î he said.

ìThey said you were dead...î Theodore said his eyes driting off into emptiness, ìThat bastard Beckett told me you were dead. That a member of Davy Jones crew...î

James gripped his shoulders looking him straight in the eye, ìTheodore whoever told you was telling the truth. Its a long story that I promise will be told but Jasmine is in trouble where is she?î he said with the utmost urgency. At the mention of Jasmine in danger Theodore suddenly semed to have a new determination in his eyes.

ìShe ran out after having a fight with Elizabeth. She went in this direction,î he said pointing, ìfollow me.î

ìThank you Teddy,î James said. And then almost as a side note he turned eyeing the bruise on Theodoreís jaw, ìOh and by the way, sorry about the jaw,î he said quickly turning on his heel and heading in the direction Teddy indicated.

Theodoreís eyes opened wide in shock fingering his jaw, ìWait, that was you!î he nearly exclaimed taking off after James.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine quickly took on the next two pirates but she was getting tired and couldnít keep fighting both of them for long. As all three swords crossed she used all her strength to knock them back on the ground and she backed up sword raised and gathering her strenghth for the next onslaught.

Suddenly a voice called out, ìJasmine behind you!î her heart froze at the sound of the voice. It couldnít be...but then she saw the shadow behind her. She turned around to see the figure, sword raised and only a stroke away from mortally striking her. She closed her eyes as the sword came ever closer. Then she felt a hand close arond her arm and suddenly she was tugged hardly to the right and back into the brush of Tortuga. There was only slight pain as the sword brazed her arm and caused a slight cut and nothing more.

She opened her eyes to find her and another figure laying on the ground hidden in the brush. ìWho?î she began to ask but the figure quickly covered her mouth. The smell of rum and the sea immediately filled her nose. She looked down on her saviourís arm and saw the tatoo of a bird in the sunset or sunrise. Her eyes opened wide not believing who this was.

ìShush now,î he whispered in her ear, ìWho justs sits there and waits ter die?î he muttered, ìYe plan to be a pirate ye need to know the old tradition of running away.î

Jasmineís eyes became stony as she ripped his hand away, ìYes like you did Jack Sparrow?î she said turning to him, and those kohl covered eyes stared at her confused. ìYou know me?î

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James heart had raced as he had watched his sister almost die before his eyes. But that unknown person had reached out and pulled her out of the way. But the person was not so unknown...at least not so unknown to James. ìMate,î he said to one of the men who had accompanied him from the Dutchman, ìGo back to Bill Turner and tell him we have found Jack Sparrow.î

The other man looked at him like he was crazy but James fixed his commadore gaze on the man and said, ìYou heard me, go now!î

The man took off without a second thought. Theodore smiled, ìIts like you never left sir,î he said softly.

James however had locked his eyes on the place where Jasmine had disappeared into the brush. The pirates on the shore had begun to explore the brushline to find the two people supposedly hiding there. ìWe need to get them away from there,î he muttered.

ìAlright then,î Theodore said rasing his gun and firing at the nearest pirate he could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine and Jack jumped at the sound of gunfire. Jasmine peered through the brush and she could see further down the line another group of pirates approaching the ones who had attacked her. She searched the group looking for the voice who had called to her. Her eyes stopped as she caught sight of Theodore among them. Maybe it had been him...and yet something still didnít feel right. If it had been Theodore who had called her, she doubted her heart would have raced like that. And besides...what was Theodore doing with a bunch of pirates?

ìWhy are we still waitiní here?î Jack said, ìObviously yer friends are doiní this fer our escape.î He started to get up but Jasmine quickly pulled him down eyes glaring.

ìWe are not going anywhere Jack until I get some answers.î

Jack pushed her away, ìListen little lady I doní know who you are. But my obligation to help you has disappeared as quickly as that gunshot. So Ta...î he said getting up again only to have Jasmine pull him down again. Jasmine quickly yanked the necklace out of her shirt and shoved it in his face. He looked at it as if he had seen a ghost, ìDo you remember this Jack?î she said menacingly.

Jack just managed to stutter out, ìWhere did you get that?î It was then Jasmine could just make out the gleam of his own necklace.

Jasmine smiled, ìFrom my brother Gerard Dinea. Your friend who you betrayed.î

Jackís eyes bulged when she said that, ìOh bugger,î he muttered. He smiled sheepishly, ìHello Jasmine.î

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James watched relieved as the pirates began to fall back overwhelmed by the force of the Dutchman pirates. ìWell that was easy,î Theodore muttered.

ìYes,î James said quietly knowing this wasnít the end of the fight if they stayed here, ìit was too easy.î

His eyes trained back to where Jasmine had disappeared with Jack. No doubt they were still there in the brush arguing with one another. It was all they had ever done since Gerry had died. ìMaster Norrington,î a voice said behind him and he turned to see Bill Turner coming up, ìWe came to see if you needed help.î

Before James could even query a quiet voice said, ìJames.î

James heart froze as a shocked Elizabeth came forward. Immediately that night three months ago came back in a flash. James suddenly realized how awkward it was to have the woman he had saved and the man who had tried to stop him standing side by side.

ìElizabeth,î he said softly. Elizabeth smiled rushing forward and hugging him. James however did not return her embrace no matter how much he wanted to. ìMrs. Turner,î he said, ìDo you think this is entirely appropriate?î

Elizabeth looked at him hurt, ìJames you are my friend, and I shall greet you in whatever fashion I find appropriate.î

James smiled, ìWe have always had different ideas of appropriate Mrs Turner. I please ask you to respect mine.î

Elizabeth looked disappointed, ìStill the proper commodore arenít we James?î

Before James could answer Theodore interrupted, ì James ? Did we forget about Jasmine? Jack? We might want to get back there before she kills him.î

James slowly walked away leaving a disappointed Elizabeth behind him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ìOh how many times do I have to defend meself,î Jack complained, ìI did not betray yer brother.î

ìWell you have not given much option of otherwise,î Jasmine said desperately, ìAll I want is answers Jack. Nicodemus is after the necklaces. Why Jack? In my brotherís last letter he failed to tell me and James what they were besides our last memory of him.î

Jack looked down his eyes pained, ìIím sorry Jas, honestly I donít know what they do. Gerry just gave me the necklace and said not lose it or misplace it. Thats all I swear.î

Jasmine only glared at him, ìJack youíve lied to my family for years...î

ìNow thats not true,î Jack said testily, ìI never lied to your family. Well maybe James...but never you. I have never lied to you.î

Jasmine felt her heart fall into her stomach when he said that. It was true Jack had always been overly honest with her, but from what she heard he had become quite a persuasive liar as well.

ìJasmine!î a voice called and Jasmine recognized it as Theodore.

ìWhoís that?î Jack said peering through the brush.

Jasmine closed her eyes her heart aching, ìIts Theodore Groves. Heís helped James look after me while he was gone.î

Jack eyes looked disappointed for a moment and then disgusted, ìOh him. The one who took care of you and James after...î He couldnít even finish the sentence.

ìJack,î Jasmine said, ìWe need you help. Youíre the only one who has fought Nicodemus close up. You are our best chance.î

Jack looked at her for a long moment. Currently he was on a mission but if Nicodemus was looking for the necklaces... ìAlright,î he said softly. Jasmine looked at him curiously, ìReally Jack?î

He rolled his eyes, ìYes I want to help you.î

Jasmine smiled broadly, ìThank you Jack,î she siad softly.

ìI hope Iím not interrupting anything,î an annoyed voice said above them. Jasmine looked up at the disappointed eyes of Teddy.

ìTeddy,î she said softly. He only turned around and walked away. ìTeddy wait!î she called getting and going after him but he stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of someone. Her hand flew to her mouth and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. 

ìHello Jasmine,î James said quietly. Jasmine only shook her head stepping away from him.

ìNo,î she muttered, ìThey said...they said..î

ìJasmine I know,î James said softly, ìI know this is hard to believe,î he said reaching out to her. She jerked away from him turning on her heel and heading back into the brush as fast as she could. James immediately took off after her and Theodore began to but Elizabeth held him back.

ìLet them go,î Elizabeth said, ìThey have a lot to talk about.î

Jack only stared at them confused, ìI donít understand why is she getting so teary eyed about olí Norrington?î

Elizabeth looked at him smiling, ìYou might want to sit down Jack, youíre about to get a shock.î

Jack only stared at her confused. Elizabeth laughed, ìJack, James Norringtion is actually James Dinea... Jasmineís brother.î

Jack only sat there with his mouth hanging open. ìOh bugger,î he muttered, ìthat explains a lot.î

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine ran and ran and ran, her mind not believing what she had just saw. It couldnít have been him...Elizabeth, Theodore, they all had told her... Then again it wasnít the first time she had been lied to. She hit a trunk with her foot her and she went falling to the ground.

Her breath hissed out as her ankle turned underneath her, ìGreat,î she muttered. She slowly sat up hearing the quickly approaching footsteps of the person following her. She got behind a tree pulling her sword from its sheath. Her right ankle protested in pain as well as her arm from the braze of the sword earlier.

But as the footsteps got closer she forgot about the pain and jumped out sword raised. James stopped in front of her eyes wide, ìJasmine wait!î he said hands out.

ìWho are you?î she said an unmistakable edge in her voice.

ìJasmine its me your brother James,î he said his eyes desperate.

ìWho are you?!î she exclaimed.

James only looked at her calmly. Jasmineís heart froze at that look she knew all too well. It was the ìyouíre overreactingî look he had always given her. ìMy name is James Arthur Norrington, and I was originally born in England with my older brother Gerry and my younger sister Jasmine. Our parents moved here to Port Royal where they died of fever after a year.î James could see Jasmineís sword shaking in her hand. ìJasmine,î he said softly, ìIts me.î

ìNo!î she said thrusting at him and already his sword was out and had blocked her attack. They sparred over and over again and the Jasmine watched amazed as he knocked the sword from her hand...

_Jasmine winced again as the sword was knocked from her hand. ìDamn,î she muttered taking her sword from James who had retrieved it for her. ìI am never going to beat that move,î she said smiling._

ìI would hope not,î James said smiling, ìIts my move. If anybody ever found their way around it, I would not hesitate in turning in my sword.î

Jasmine smiled at the comment. Someday she would find her way around it. Someday...

Jasmine dropped her sword her vision becoming blurry from the tears forming in her eyes, ìJames...î she said before falling into her brotherís arms sobbing. He held her close glad to feel her safe in his arms again. But as they touched a bright light appeared and James and Jasmine looked down to see the necklaces suddenly exploded with light.

They were enveloped in a warm gentle glow and softly they could hear a voice say, ìJasmine, Jack, and James you must listen to me...î Jasmine only listened in confusion as she recognized the voice, and as quickly as it had come the light was gone.

Jasmine looked at James wide eyed, ìDid you hear that?î

ìIt almost sounded like...î James muttered softly.

ìlike Gerry.î Jasmine finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret of the Four Points

Ob1MegOb1

Author's Note: I haven't touched this story in forever but I finally can get my concentration back. So I hope all you oldies and newbies can get attached to this story again. Please as always feel free to review and criticize if need be Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Jasmine stared at her brother her mind still in shock at the fact that he was alive and in front of her. He meanwhile had gone back into soldier mode as he searched the nearby area to see if any of Nicodemus' men were nearby. She took his necklace in her other hand and held it out to him, "Here," she said simply.

He turned around his eyes fixed on the necklace in her hand. He gingerly took it from her and placed it around his own neck. She couldn't help but notice the look of relief on his face as he took it. If only he knew what she had seen while wearing it. But they had other things to worry about now. Especially as to why they suddenly heard her brother's voice when they had come together.

"James," she said softly meeting his eyes again, "What is going on?"

James shook his head, "I don't know Jasmine. I was just pulled from a rowboat by William Turner and ever since then I have been hanging on by a thread."

She only stared ahead though her eyes confused he couldn't help but notice. "So…are you dead?" she asked softly.

As she looked into his eyes though she could see her own confusion reflected in his. He was just as lost as her.

"James ! Jasmine!" a familiar voice called. Gradually more voices began to join as well.

"Theodore?" Jasmine asked James.

He nodded his head, "The only person it could be to get everybody out here." They both slowly got up and started to head in the general direction of the voices. "So," James said almost meekly, "Do you actually like Teddy?" He tried to say it without a smile but couldn't help it.

Jasmine resisted the urge to hit him at that comment. Somehow though she managed to keep her resolve, "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know you are the one who kissed him," he said walking ahead of her as she stopped in her tracks.

"How did you know about that?" she said astounded. James just burst out laughing and continued walking. Jasmine stood there dumbfounded until she was suddenly reminded of Theodore flying across the room when they had kissed.

All that came out of her mouth were a few surprised sounds before she finally managed to mutter rolling her eyes as she did so, "How childish can you get? That was you?" She said this pretending to be upset but on the inside she was just glad to have her brother back.

They both drew their swords though as they heard somebody making their way through the underbrush. Much to James disgust though they could make out the weaving form of Sparrow.

"Ah there you two are," Jack said smiling and making his way over to them. "Well I must say Mr. Norrington this is quite a shock if ye know what I mean. I mean I thought you lot had gone on to meet Davy Jones and now to my disbelief I find ye both safe and sound."

"Not quite safe and sound Sparrow," James said irritably, "I was…"

"Ah," Jack said smiling, "But you mean James Norrington. James Dinea on the other hand is the man I see before me and therefore an entirely different person altogether." James and Jasmine only stared at him dumbfounded. "Keep it in mind mates," Jack said smiling and gently tapping his head, "might come in handy later."

Suddenly several shots rang out around them, and they all took shelter behind the trees. They all quickly converged behind a boulder as shots continued to ring out.

"Where do we go from here?" Jasmine said out of breath, "Isn't the beach in that direction?" she said pointing to their right. As she did shots suddenly rang out from that direction.

"Not anymore," James muttered, "We are going to have to find another way…" and suddenly Jasmine looked over and he was gone.

"James! James!" she cried combing over the area where he had been. But nothing of him remained. He was truly gone.

"How the hell did I get here?" James said shouting at a confused Will Turner.

"I'm not sure," Will said racing around the ship as the rest of their party started to make their way back to the ships. "I called everyone else back but I made sure that you were excluded."

"And yet somehow," James said his hands up in the air, "But it doesn't matter can you send me back?"

Will shook his head, "It doesn't work that way unfortunately. Because I have no way of knowing where I pulled you from I can't just simply send you back."

"Then they are stranded there!" James yelled again.

"So your brother just disappeared right in front of us and we are pinned down by fire. Well that's just," Jack said struggling for the right word, "not….good."

"Glad you had to add that useless comment Jack," Jasmine irritably trying to figure out where to go next. She didn't know where James had gone but she couldn't think about that right now. "Wait a minute," she said turning to Jack, "Where did everybody else go? Where are Elizabeth, Teddy, everyone?"

Jack paused for a moment in wonderment, "Actually now that you mention it."

Jasmine rolled her eyes but she cocked her head back as she realized that the gunfire had stopped. She heard footsteps approaching them but it was only one person…for now. "Well, well, well," the voice said, "We are at a bit of a stand off aren't we."

Jasmine felt a shiver go down her spine as she recognized that voice. So he had decided to make an appearance afterall. She felt Jack freeze next to her as he recognized the voice as well. "What both of you not going to say hello?" the voice continued to comment.

She was surprised at her own boldness as she called out, "Considering you sent three of your goons to try and kill me Nicodemus I think not."

There was a long pause before Nicodemus' laugh broke through the air. "Now can this be really be my dear sweet Jasmine? The little girl so many men fought to protect? And failed I might add…" She could see Jack's grip tighten on his gun.

"I don't need men to protect me Nicodemus…in case you didn't know I have done just fine on my own." Jasmine jumped as she heard movement in front of her, she cocked her pistol in that direction. But she drew it back as she saw it was Teddy sshing her. She could start to make out the forms of Elizabeth and the rest of the pirates that had been on the beach. But James still wasn't with them. Nor Ciaran and her crew for that matter.

"Well my dear," Nicodemus said, "for not needing help you sure do have a lot of support here. The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. I never knew that your reach extended so far."

Jasmine's heart froze, "The Flying Dutchman…"

"William Turner is here as well," Jack muttered irritably, "perfect."

"William Turner?" Jasmine asked surprised.

"Yeah he is Captain of the Dutchman now." He shook his head as if trying to shake off the fact that it was partly due to him that Will was now the Captain.

But Jasmine was remembering what James had mentioned earlier.

"_I was just pulled from a rowboat by William Turner and ever since then I have been hanging on by a thread."_

She had dismissed it before because she had been so shocked to see James. But any hope that she had, of James being alive, of Elizabeth being mistaken about his death…all those thoughts were gone now. He was a member of the Flying Dutchman, the ship that ferried the dead…and he was one of them.

"Jasmine!" a whispered voice said to her and she jolted up to see a concerned look on Theodore's face. "What should we do?"

The truth was Jasmine had no idea. She knew that Nicodemus' numbers were extensive but so were hers with the Dutchman crew here.

"You still there my dear?" Nicodemus said drawing out his words. "I hope you haven't gone. I was so hoping to see you again after so many years. Well at least one more time before we fight for those necklaces of course."

Jasmine finally had enough and jolted up turning her pistol on him. "What are you doing?" Jack said exasperatedly.

"Enough," she said her voice low, and Jack could see the anger running through every vein in her body. "If you think that I am going to let you take this easily then you're wrong." She was taken aback at first by Nicodemus' appearance. Had it really been so long ago when that horrible night had happened? There were streaks of grey in his hair, and his appearance overall was much older than she remembered.

"Well, well," he said thoughtfully, "you're right. You're certainly not the girl from all that time ago…you've become a very fine woman Miss Dinea. And those eyes," he said a grin spreading on his face, "I know those eyes all too well. Gerard wouldn't believe those eyes were coming from his sister if he were still here."

"Don't bring him into this," she said cocking the gun, "It was me and my other brother you wronged that night, so it's us you are left to deal with."

Nicodemus smiled, "Is that what you think then? You still believe that night was completely random don't you?"

Jasmine's heart froze at that. What did he mean by that? There was a reason for that attack all those years ago?

"I see," Nicodemus said smiling at the expression on her face, "So I see that Jack is up to his old lies again. Hell it even sounds like that brother of yours did too. How about it Jack?" he said a gleeful tone in his voice, "Why don't you tell her the real reason we attacked them that night."

Her hand was shaking now holding the gun, "What does that mean?" she muttered. More secrets and more lies…there never seemed to be an end to them.

"Oh well," Nicodemus said, "It was a pleasure to know you Miss Dinea," he said. Suddenly there was a gun in his hand and a shot rang out.

"Jasmine!" Theodore cried out, but Jack quickly reached up yanking her down, the bullet once again just barely grazing her arm.

"There you go again, standing there waiting to die," Jack said through gritted teeth. But Jasmine's eyes were steely as she looked at him. He knew that hateful look all to well… She pushed him off her, and turned to the others.

"We need to fall back," she said, "Find another place to face them, and preferably not here."

They all simply nodded their heads, pushing aside the comments that had just been said for now. Now wasn't nearly the time to address any of them. Despite the gunfire, they managed to fall back to the beach and they made a mad rush for the dock. She was relieved to see the Black Lady and it's crew up ahead. And she could also see the anxious face of her brother upon the Flying Dutchman. So it was true. "Everybody get on your respective ships!" she cried, "We need to cast off now!"

She quickly made her way up to the deck of her own ship her heart pounding. So many things were going through her head right now, and she wanted nothing more than to talk with James but…they needed to get away first. She saw Jack get aboard the Black Lady and she was thankful that he did. He was the one she wanted to confront afterall.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried catching sight of him on the Flying Dutchman.

"Go on the Black Lady for now," Will called to her, "we'll figure everything out once we're out to sea."

She nodded her head rushing aboard the Black Lady, her heart racing to be seeing him again so soon. "Ciaran!" Jasmine called up, "Get out us to sea now!"

"Aye mame," he said quickly, his gaze lingering for a minute as Jack got on board behind Elizabeth. "All hands prepare to make way!" he cried. Jasmine made her way up to where Ciaran was and watched as all three ships prepared to head out to sea. As they made their way out Jasmine leaned forward taking a deep breath.

"Ciaran," she muttered, "I know you commanded the helm of this ship back when my brother and Jack were still the captains, just like you do now."

Ciaran froze at that his eyes suddenly uncertain. She had known him for so long now, that she found what she was about to say very hard. She looked him straight in the eye, "Did you know of the possibility of an attack on me and James before it happened?"

Ciaran closed his eyes, every expression in his face full of pain. "Jasmine," he began but suddenly the ship jolted and Jasmine could see across the way…it was Nicodemus' ship.

"Look out!" Ciaran cried pushing Jasmine away. She stumbled on the stairs but then an explosion rang out all around her and her feet left the floor. She hit the ground hard smacking her head as she did. Her leg smacked against the side of the ship and then she was falling again. The water suddenly engulfed her and she was disorientated for a moment before she blacked out.

"_It's here!" James called rushing into the house. "A couple of the officers discovered it on the other side of the island, abandoned."_

"_Wait what's here?" she asked confused._

"_The Black Lady," James said._

_Jasmine looked at him even more confused now, "But how can that be…I thought it was destroyed or abandoned elsewhere?"_

_James shook his head, "Apparently not. A couple of soldiers also spotted Ciaran in Porty Royal."_

_Jasmine sat down trying to take it all in, "Then that's how it got here. Ciaran was the one who helmed the ship while they were Captain."_

"_But why bring it here?" James said. She could see that cruel look wandering back into his eyes. He didn't want it here at all._

"_Because it was our brother's ship," she said softly. "He was returning it where it belonged."_

"_Jasmine," James began, but she stopped him._

"_I know you're still angry at the both of them, but please James," she said her eyes wide, "Don't let Ciaran's gift be in vain. Don't let the last the remnant of our brother be taken away please." James looked at her annoyed, and she knew she was asking a lot. Having him hide it could put his position in the Royal Navy at risk, and even though he walked away from her his eyes still steely, she knew deep down he would never allow that ship to be captured or destroyed._

"Jasmine!" she heard his voice cry before she jolted awake coughing and sputtering. She turned over on her side gasping for breath. "Thank god," she heard James mutter. As she pushed herself up her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw the crew huddled around the still body of Ciaran. His eyes were lifeless and empty and she knew right away he was gone.

James appeared in her line of sight, and she knew there were tears running down her face. But she got up anyway and she could see that they were quickly making their way out to sea leaving Nicodemus' ship behind. They were faster than his ship but obviously not as strongly built. The deck was a mess, but at the moment she didn't care. She was still dazed and she could feel James standing behind her. "Jasmine," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

But she had turned towards Jack who was standing at the far side of the deck a faraway look in his eyes. Ciaran had been the helmsman back in the day with him and Gerry. She walked up to him her eyes stern, "We need to talk."

He merely nodded his head. She indicated that James come with her, and all three of them headed into the cabin to talk things over and hopefully finally get some answers.

TBC

Please Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Secret of the Four Points

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 8

"I want answers now!" Jasmine said turning on Jack as soon as they entered her quarters.

"Jasmine calm down," James said calmly, but he could see in her eyes that she was going to do anything but that.

"Calm down?" Jasmine said her eyes full of rage, "people are dying James. They are dying because of our brothers secrets."

(Outside)

Everybody jumped away from the door at the sound of raised voices. Theodore looked around at the rest of the crew, including Elizabeth, "I think it best we not disturb them." Reluctantly the rest of the crew dispersed except for Theodore who despite his words hadn't moved from the door.

(Inside)

Tears were streaming down Jasmine's face now, "I thought this was all going to stop, or at least I always think it is. Either you two always came back or you left again, but either way I always thought it was going to end." She looked at Jack with cold eyes, "Silly me. I forgot I am dealing with pirates. I have been all my life, whether they admit it or not," she said turning to James.

She finally turned back to Jack, "And now that I have finally accepted my path in this stupid game, the only two people I could trust are now dead." Despite James' look of protest she silenced him, "Just because you are here James does not change the fact that you died. The only thing I have to thank is Will for giving me this chance to see you again. But yes James," she said almost sadly, "you died."

"And now I have lost Ciaran because of yours and my brother's lies Jack," she said walking towards him, "So please for once in your life Jack," she said her eyes dangerous, "did you know that there was a possibility of an attack on me and James by Nicodemus?" James eyes bolted up at that. Had she really just said what he thought she said?

"What are you saying?" James said looking from Jack to Jasmine.

"Nicodemus mentioned how we were lied to about the attack being random," Jasmine said through gritted teeth.

"He was lying to you in order to get you obviously," Jack said speaking up for the first time.

"That's a lie and you know it!" she said raising her voice, "I always thought over the years that you and Gerry were too guilty about what happened."

"I was never guilty!" Jack said raising his voice back.

"Right that's why you hesitated the day you left, when you gave me those mournful sad eyes. That's why the letters stopped, and you cut off all contact with me! When you tried to apologize and defend yourself when Gerry died, those eyes were still there. Only this time you were guilty because whatever you and Gerry did, that caused the attack on me and James, was also what got Gerry killed. I'm not a fool Jack so stop treating me like one!"

Jack only stood there silent at her words. For once she saw confusion in his eyes and that was something she didn't see very often. But it wasn't enough, and she was tired of his changing emotions. She reached forward remember where she had seen the necklace earlier. She yanked it from around his neck.

"Oi!" Jack cried reaching for her wrist but she yanked it away. The necklace was trying to bring up memories from the ship but she pushed them away grabbing for James. She yanked his necklace towards her and then hers combing the three necklaces.

And then it happened it again…the same eerie glow and then her brother's voice drifted as if straight from a memory.

"Jasmine, James, and Jack you must listen to me," it was the same thing he had said before. But this time the second part made her heart stop, "I know this will sound crazy but I'm not dead. This is what you need to do." And then suddenly the message stopped again, and Jasmine stared surprised. These were all three necklaces so why hadn't the message been complete?

That aside though she looked over at James and found that he had the same look of shock as her. It couldn't be possible, how could Gerry be alive? She turned to Jack her eyes serious but not nearly as cold as before. "I need you tell me the truth Jack," she said holding the necklaces out to him, "You need to listen and I need to know if you know anything about this."

But as she held them out to Jack she noticed that he merely stared at them before turning his back to her, "I already know what they say."

Jasmine's eyes widened in horror as he said this, "You said…"

"I know what I said!" Jack said irritably. He glared at the two of them, "It's amazing how you two can stand there and criticize me and Gerard, when you still have no idea what we both did for you two."

"We would if just for once you would be honest us," Jasmine insisted, "but you two have always held us at arms length."

"And did you ever wonder if there was a reason for that?" Jack answered back.

"Oh please," James said irritably once more, "You are really going to try to hide this behind the fact that you two were trying to protect us?" 

"No," Jack said simply, "I was trying to protect you. You were the only thing I couldn't afford to lose," Jack said softly his gaze on Jasmine.

She looked at him disbelievingly, "It's a little bit too late to be caring about me now is it."

"Just trust me," Jack said, "You don't want to know what we did back then, and the reasons behind the message on those necklaces."

Jasmine looked at him with a small flash of hope in her eyes, and Jack was beginning to regret those words. "Then you know what this means?" she said eagerly, "is it true?"

"These necklaces are nothing more than bait to draw you in," Jack said pressingly. "That's all Gerry ever designed them for. Once you know the truth there is no running from it. So are you sure that you want to hear this?"

Jasmine didn't need to be asked twice, "Yes, I do."

Jack sighed walking over to a nearby chair and sat down running his hand through his hair nervously. "It's true, you're brother is alive. But not in the way you hope," he said at her excited expression. Jack sighed continuing, "When we first left all those years ago all we wanted was to set up our own company of pirates, one that would rival every pirate on the seas. We picked up a crew and we went on to establish ourselves. Our first mate was a very eager young man who had heard of this amulet that when worn would grant the wearer immortality."

"Sounds familiar," James muttered.

Jack glared at him, "Yeah well this amulet turned out to be real. We went to the island and we were surprised to find it there just sitting out in the open. We wondered how something so powerful had not been taken yet. Well," Jack said sighing, "We found out the hard way." Jack looked pained as he said that.

They all jolted though as something hit the ship. "Goddammit-" Jasmine said getting up and running out of the cabin. Her eyes widened as she saw Nicodemus' ship coming up behind them. "What?" she said confused, "that's not possible." She made her way to the stairs that led to the wheel, but as she did she felt two strong hands grab her.

Before she could cry out she felt the cold blade beneath her neck, and that horrible night came rushing back to her. "Jasmine!" she heard a voice cry. She tried to struggle but the blade was only pressed harder against her neck…there was nothing she could do…for now.

"Let her go!' Theodore said drawing his gun, James and Jack quickly at his side.

"I think not," the pirate answered back, "you see any of you make a move in our direction and the pretty lady's throat gets cut."

"I actually think that won't be happening," Jack said his eyes serious, "because you will be needing her alive right?"

Jasmine looked at Jack confused at first. Why on Earth did he want her alive when only a couple of hours ago he had tried to kill her? Did this have anything to do with Gerry being alive. She felt the pirate guiding her up on the plank. She locked eyes with James, "Let me go with them."

"Oh you can forget that," James said immediately, "that's not an option Jasmine."

"It's the only way James," she said insistently.

"Jasmine I told you," Jack said simply, "once you do this…there is no going back."

Jasmine looked at them all her eyes serious and then she leaned back and her and the pirate both went over the edge. "Jasmine!" James cried as they rushed to the edge of the boat. There had been two other pirates waiting already as they saw her being dragged away by a line leading to Nicodemus' ship. "Dammit," James muttered hitting his hands against the railing.

"What the hell is going on?" Will said suddenly appearing on the ship. He looked on forlornly with the others as they saw Jasmine hauled aboard the ship. "What is she doing over there?"

"Jumping off the deep end," Jack muttered.

James turned on Jack grabbing him by the collar and slamming against the outer cabin wall his eyes blazing with anger. "You know what I am sick and tired of your games Sparrow!" He was full on shouting now.

"James," Will said behind him.

"Where are they taking her?" he said slamming Sparrow against the wall.

"I don't know!" Sparrow said yanking his hands off him, "they'll probably take her to the captain."

"To Nicodemus?" Theodore said a slight edge of worry in his tone.

Jack sighed, "Nicodemus isn't their Captain."

Everybody paused at that, "Wait what do you mean?" James said, "if Nicodemus isn't the captain then who is?"

(Jasmine)

As she was hauled aboard the whole ship was silent as they walked her to captain's quarters. "If I were you," she said in their direction, "I would be sailing away before they change their minds."

"Oh you leave the orders to us," that familiar voice said that made her skin crawl.

"Why the sudden change of heart Nicodemus?" she said glaring at him. "Why suddenly do you want me alive?"

"Oh believe me," he said brandishing that cold blade against her neck, "If it were up to me….you would have been killed that night all those years ago. Fortunately for you," he said backing off, "the Captain doesn't agree with me when it comes to you."

Jasmine's eyes turned confused as he said that, "Captain wait what-?"

"Oh you are about to jump off the deep end my dear," he said smiling, "take her to the Captain."

Jasmine's heart was pounding as she tried to put everything together tried to think of who it could be. Nothing prepared her though for when they threw her in the room and who was standing there waiting for her.

"No," she muttered her eyes wide with shock.

As Gerard Dinea turned around to meet her he smiled and said, "Hello little sister."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Secret of the Four Points

Ob1MegOb1

Chapter 9

"No," Jasmine muttered, "It can't be."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Gerry said walking forward slowly, "but it is me."

She stepped away from him as he stepped forward to embrace her. Memories of that day were rushing back to her. When she had been screaming for him to come back and he had only walked away. And now he hoped to embrace her like nothing had happened?

"Jasmine?" he said confused.

Her voice was shaking as she said, "You knew."

The smile on Gerry's face disappeared as she said this, "So did your beloved Jack. Or did he forget to tell you?"

"I don't care about Jack and what he didn't say…you're my brother for God's sakes!" she cried. "How could you allow them to…do what they did to me and James."

Gerry turned away from her his eyes emotionless, "Nicodemus got it into his head a long time ago that you and James were holding us back from being everything we could. So he thought he would commit an act that would ensure that you both would be out of the way."

She sat there horrified and not believing that those words had come out of his mouth. He and Jack had not only known…but had agreed to it? "Why?" she said her voice shaking, "All we had ever wanted was to sail the seas together. Why would you cut me and James out?"

"For one thing James went and joined the Royal Navy. Do you have any idea how much that complicated things?"

"He told you why he joined the Navy. Besides he didn't even use our names so I don't understand…"

"You both were weak that's why!" Gerry said raising his voice. When he turned to her she stood back horrified to see his eyes had gone black. "You both never had what it takes to stand with me and Jack."

"What's wrong you?" she said horrified. "It was that amulet wasn't it?" she said stepping forwad, "The one you and Jack went looking for."

She turned as Nicodemus entered the cabin, "Captain," They are still pursuing us at full speed. All three of them."

Gerry turned to Jasmine his eyes cold and emotionless, "You were right Nicodemus, she is nothing but a nuisance."

"What should we do sir?" Nicodemus said.

Gerry smiled, "I say we drop that cursed thing," he said pointing to the necklace, "at the bottom of the ocean."

Nicodemus smiled, "Aye sir."

(The Black Lady)

James' face was a mix of anger, and confusion as he continued to hold Jack pinned to the wall. "You're wrong," he muttered.

"I wish I were mate," Jack whispered, "But its true."

James slowly released Jack his hands shaking as he did. He couldn't believe this…not only had Gerry been alive all this time…but he was Nicodemus' captain. But that meant…. "Wait," James muttered, "Does that mean?" he said turning to Jack. Jack's eyes were pained as he turned to him.

"James look!" they suddenly heard Elizabeth call from the front of the ship. James looked ahead to Nicodemus' ship horrified to see the man himself standing there, and he was holding his sister at knifepoint.

"No," he said rushing forward his heart pounding. This couldn't be happening…not again. Jasmine this time was unconscious in his arms her eyes closed and her body slumped. Nicodemus lifted her up over the side of the ship showing that her legs and arms were bound. And attached to her feet was…

"Oh dear god," he said horrified, as he realized tied to her legs was a series of weights. He was planning to drop her to the bottom of the ocean.

"We need to slow down now!" James called but there were several gasps as they all watched Nicodemus throw Jasmine's unconscious body over the side of the ship and quickly disappear from view. "No!" he cried, preparing to jump over the side himself.

"James wait!" he heard Teddy call. But it was too late James and had already vaulted over the side of the ship and into the ocean. He took a deep breath before finally descending down to try to reach his sister.

He heard the sound of splashing and he saw that Theodore had also jumped in after him. He turned back and continued to head towards his quickly sinking sister who he noticed had jolted awake and was trying to struggle against her bonds. He grabbed her hand as her the weights finally hit bottom, thank god it wasn't deep waters. But he was already beginning to need breath even as he finally reached her.

Her eyes were wild as he reached her and her hands gripped his as he tried to undo he bonds. She was bound with ropes surprisingly but even then it was impossible to release with his bare hands. Theodore had since reached them as well and was trying to get at the bonds at her feet. But it was no use they were not going to be able to release her.

And then another pair of hands appeared with a knife in hand. James looked on amazed to see it was Jack, and he quickly worked on the bonds around her feet first. As soon as they snapped off James quickly grabbed her wrists and began dragging her up. His lungs were bursting but they both gasped as they both burst above the surface.

"There they are!" he heard Elizabeth yell. And instantly a rope ladder appeared at their sides to haul them up.

As they climbed up Jasmine turned to James, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone over there alone."

James' eyes were sad as he said, "Is it true?"

Jasmine looked up at him startled, "You know?"

"Jack told us shortly after you left…I didn't want to believe it."

As they both climbed up on deck Elizabeth could see the seriousness in both their eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Turner," Jasmine said softly, "but I'm afraid this is a family matter and we need to speak privately." She quickly grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him into her cabin.

"Where did they go?" Theodore said as him and Jack finally clambered aboard.

"They need to talk alone," Elizabeth groaned, "Apparently it's a family thing."

(James and Jasmine)

"I can't believe this,"James said his voice faint, "he's been alive all this time. And apparently he's always known about the attacks on us by Nicodemus, because obviously he's his first mate."

Jasmine just stood there too stunned for words, and unable to believe it herself. She gripped her arm, and she could still feel how sore it was from when Nicodemus had grabbed her before knocking her out. "The big question is…what are we going to do with Jack?" she said her voice pained to say it. "If Gerry knew about the attacks its almost safe to say he did too. Can we really trust him?"

"I don't know," James said looking up at her, "Its your ship…I guess its your choice."

Jasmine stood on her feet and turned to him, "Then I need you to trust me, and send him in alone."

"Jasmine," James began but she stopped him.

"Please James just trust me."

James shook his head but he finally gave in, "Alright hang on I'll get him."

Jasmine sat there waiting patiently as he did. She took a deep breath telling her herself to stay strong. She needed these answers and she couldn't afford to be weak now. She gripped her arm again though as another jolt of pain ran through it. Geez had he hit a nerve or something when he had grabbed her?

Finally she heard his solitary foosteps enter her cabin the door closing behind him. There was a long bout of silence before Jasmine finally spoke, "I just want to know one thing."

He merely stared as she made eye contact with him, "Did you know? Did you know about that night?"

Jack closed his eyes pained as he heard the question but finally he said, "No I did not. I didn't find out for sure until after," he paused, "until we left you both at Port Royal." Jasmine was surprised by the rush of relief that spread inside her. She turned surprised as he continued to talk, "I wish I had though." She looked at him surprised, "Because then maybe," He looked down, "Maybe I could have stopped them from…" and he tapered away at that unable to make eye contact with her.

"But why didn't you tell me about Gerry?" she said a little desperately.

Jack's eyes were still pained as he said, "Because I couldn't bear to. I know how much you loved him, and I just…" he sighed coughing to himself, "it was my moment of weakness. I still felt…feel…this inane sense to protect you. And besides…that man isn't the brother you knew. Your brother…my friend…he died a long time ago."

She sat down her head dropped knowing what she had said was true. Her brother had dropped her over the side of the ship without a second thought and left her to die. That wasn't like him, just like when he had walked away from them that hadn't been like him also. "You figured it out when he left all those years ago," she muttered.

"I knew that a lot of things had gone wrong but I never thought that…" he said softly.

Jasmine looked up at him his eyes downcast, they were those same eyes that he had given her all those years ago. She smiled knowing that he had been down there somewhere…her Jack. This façade, this crazy person he had become the last few years seemed lost for now…and for a moment she had her own Jack back.

He leaned down in front of her, "I have never lied to you when I knew the truth Jasmine. And I don't want to start now."

She looked up at him surprise in her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"Jasmine your brother does wear the amulet that we found. The legends said that amulet provided immortality but what they didn't say is that a powerful spirit dwells within the amulet. Demon is a better term," Jack said almost disgustedly.

Jasmine nodded her head remembering how Gerry's eyes had gone jet black and his whole demeanor had changed. "So this thing is taking over Gerry? Doesn't mean he's in there somewhere? That's he not doing this of his own accord?"

Jack shook his head, "I wish it were that simple. Its more like this thing feeds on doubts and fears and then tears you up from the inside. Even once we get that thing off of Gerry I don't think…I don't think there's anything left of him."

Jasmine looked down trying not to feel hopeless but that was where her mind kept going everytime. "So what do we do?"

Jack held up the necklace, "These necklaces I think were Gerry's last ditch effort before he completely lost his mind. He went to Calypso to find a way out, and she provided these. He sent them out to us his only family, the only people he could trust."

Jasmine gripped her necklace, " So he wants us to-?" 

"Of course," he said, "Who else?"

"No," Jasmine said immediately, "I am not about to just let my brother die…not when I can save him." Her arm spiked with pain again and she gripped it trying to ignore it for now.

"Jasmine he is in pain, and there is nothing we can do to help him. His mind is gone…keeping him alive….he would be empty and not the man we know."

Jasmine shook her head, "Forget it Jack I'm not killing my brother and you can forget it if you are going to convince James to do so also."

"I wasn't going to convince him of anything."

Jasmine jolted, "So that's the only reason you told me. You were hoping I would convince James to do this? How could you think that?"

"Because I would think you wouldn't want him to suffer either!"

"Forget it Jack," she said raising her voice but then suddenly her arm screamed with pain and she fell to her knees gripping her arm.

"Jasmine!" he said running to her side, "What's wrong?"

"My arm," she gasped, "Something's wrong,"

Jack ripped off her sleeve and his eyes went wide as her saw her arm. Hers did too. There was what looked like a black spider web growing on her arm. Her arm continued to scream in pain and the different ends extended even further. "Jack," she said gasping, "What is it?"

He quickly jumped up, "Stay here and don't move!" His voice had a tone of desperation in it she had never heard before. This was bad. She heard her brother yelling at Jack as he exited the room. Followed by his hurried footsteps as he ran inside. "What the hell?" James said rushing to her side. Her breathing was becoming labored as the web continued to extend out, steadily making its way towards her heart.

(Jack)

Thank god she had been so nostalgic she hadn't gotten rid of anything. He rushed into the ships stores searching for one thing and one thing only. He finally found the black chest hidden on top of a shelf. He gently opened it relieved to still see three glass vials inside. He quickly pulled one out making his way back to Jasmine.

When he got there Jasmine was collapsed in James arms the web growing too close to her heart. He quickly got down beside her despite James' protests. "Here," he said holding out the vial, "you have to drink all of it."

She was barely able to reach out and grab the vial and reluctantly drink it all down. She coughed and sputtered but slowly the web retracted a little bit before stopping completely.

Immediately her strength returned and she slowly sat up. The web was still visible on her body but for the moment it had stopped extending.

"What the hell is it?" James said tenderly touching it on her skin.

"Nicodemus' dreaded weapon," Jack said. "It's a fast acting poison that extends out attacking different parts of the body. Paralyzing you until it reaches your heart. We were lucky there was still some antidote on board."

"If its an antidote then why is it still there?" James said insistently.

"Its not really an antidote," Jack said sighing holding up the vial. "The only one who can stop it now is Nicodemus."

"And that's not going to happen," Jasmine said already trying to get to her feet. "Even if that man was willing to help me."

"But this is only going to last so long Jasmine," James said, "if Jack's right this will kill you."

Her eyes turned to him stony and cold, "I have lost everything I love James or I'm going to soon. My brothers can't be saved, and neither can I. People I trusted have betrayed me. I can't take it anymore James," she said shaking her head, "I'm through." And with that she turned on her heel walking out of the room. She walked straight past a confused Theodore, Elizabeth, and Will and up to the captain's quarters. Everybody cringed as she slammed the door behind her.

(Jasmine)

She stood there in the dark room her mind and hearth racing out of control. Her breathing intense and labored. So many things racing through her mind…words, promises, death. She reached over chucking the nearest object at the portrait of her "family." They had been fools to believe that dream would ever happen. Everything was gone…she would do her part and save others from suffering her fate. But after that she was done. Truly and completely.

(James)

He leaned back against the wall shaking his head. He couldn't fight what she said. Him and Gerry can't be saved…she was still alive though. He would find a way to help her. She would probably hate him for it…but he didn't care. She deserved the chance to have her own life after all of this was over. And he would do everything in his power to make that happen.


End file.
